La Ultima Batalla
by Yonyuzumaki
Summary: Naruto tiene pocos días para que muera. pero antes dejo una promesa la cual cumplirá. todos sus deseos de ser Hokage se acabaron, pero, esta promesa que hará sera la ultima que cumplirá.
1. La mala noticia

Todas las aldeas celebraban el final de la cuarta guerra shinobi, con la derrota de Obito, El regreso de Sasuke a Konoha y de haber destruido la estatua donde estaban encerrados los Bijuus, estos ala vez crearon un vinculo muy especial con los shinobis ya que antes de vencer a Obito, los Bijuus hablaron con un joven rubio de 16 años que era ni mas ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki de Kurama.

Todos los shinobis regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas para celebrar la victoria de la cuarta guerra.

En Konoha 3 dias despues de que habia terminado la guerra se encontraban celebrando la victoria que fue gracias a Naruto que mato a Obito antes de que hiciera acabo su plan Ojo de Luna, pero Naruto no se encontraba celebrando con sus amigos, solo se quedo en su cuarto para meditar lo que minutos antes le dijo Kurama al rubio

**Flashback**

****Naruto, tengo una mala noticia que decirte-Dijo kurama algo serio

Si, ¿que pasa?, ¿sucede algo malo?-Dijo el rubio muy curioso por la forma en que le hablo Kurama

Naruto. me temo que dado que tu cuerpo es muy joven todabia no soporto la gran cantidad de chakra que en tu circulacion-Dijo Kurama muy serio

¿A que te refieres, Kurama?-Dijo Naruto ya que no entendio nada de lo que le dijo Kurama

Naruto, en otras palabras, tu circulacion de chakra se estropeo y no hay nada para remediarlo, incluso yo intente curarlo con mi chakra pero solo puedo mantenerte vivo durante un par de años ya que esto te afecto mucho, incluso Tsunade no podria curarte-Dijo Kurama

¿Por que no me dijiste antes?-Dijo Naruto muy alarmado

Pense que podria curarte sin tener que decirte pero no pude, solo puedo mantener tu circulacion de chakra durante un par de años antes de que mueras-Dijo Kurama muy serio pero con algo de triztesa en sus ojos

**Fin del Flashback**

Naruto se encontraba acostado boca arriba muy trizte mientras pensaba en como decirle esta noticia a sus amigos ya que seria un golpe ya que Naruto los habia salvado a todos

¿Como les podre decir?-Meditaba el rubio con algo de triztesa

y asi paso toda la noche hasta que decidio quedar dormido.

Mientras tanto en el centro de Konoha todos se encontraban celebrando por la derrota de Obito y que Sasuke habia regresado a Konoha, Sasuke ahora era feliz ya que deseaba quedarse en Konoha para reaser su clan ahy.

Pero una Kunoichi de pelo azul y ojos color perla noto que faltaba aquel chico rubio, dado que el seria el alma de la fiesta y con esto por fin decidio preguntarle a Tsunade donde se encontraba Naruto

Tsunade-Sama, ¿podria decirme si Naruto-Kun asistio ala celebracion?-Dijo Hinata algo preocupada

No, no lo he visto, seguro se quedo dormido, bueno lo tiene bien merecido, ya que el nos salvo-Dijo Tsunade un poco ebria por que estaba bebiendo sake junto con Shizune

Gracias por la informacion Tsunade-Sama, ire a su casa para ver si puedo traerlo deperdido a que celebre un poco-Dijo Hinata un poco Sonrojada

Dejalo descansar Hinata, de seguro el tonto de Naruto deve estar muy cansado-Dijo Tsunade un tanto molesta por que Shizune le quito su botella de sake para llevarsela a otro lado

Esta bien Tsunade-Sama, mañana lo ire a vistar, bueno sin mas que decir me retiro-Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia

Despues de eso Tsunade fue corriendo tras Shizune para que le devolviera su Botella de sake

Hinata decidio festejar con los amigos que se encontraban ahy con ella

Horas despues terminaron de celebrar devido a que ya era muy tarde, como es de las 3 de la madrugada

Al dia siguiente Naruto se levanto un poco trizte, no tenia ganas de hacer alguna actividad dado a lo que le dijo Kurama el dia anterior y sin mas se dio un alarga ducha pensando en lo que queria hacer antes de que muriera, despues de terminar de ducharse y vestirse dicidio ir ala Torre Hokage para decirle a Tsunade que tenia el tiempo de vida contado y sin mas decidio partir asia ese punto pero , despues de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento escucho una voz familiar

Naruto-kun, ¿a donde vaz?-Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada por que tenia al hombre de sus sueños enfrente de ella

Ah, eres tu Hinata, pues hiva a ver a Tsunade-Dijo Naruto rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonriendole a Hinata

Ya veo, ¿Puedo acompañarte Naruto-Kun?, Claro si eso no te importa-Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada

Claro, vamos Hinata, despues de ver ala vieja Tsunade, ¿te gustaria ir a comer Ramen conmigo?, bueno ya sabes algo asi como una cita-Dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado

Poco a poco la cara de Hinata se torno de un color rojo dado a que Naruo la invito a salir

Claro que si, Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata muy pero muy sonrojada

y asi ambos partieron hacia la Torre Hokage.


	2. La noticia ante todos

Anteriormente en La Ultima batalla:

Claro, vamos Hinata, despues de ver ala vieja Tsunade, ¿te gustaria ir a comer ramen conmigo?, bueno ya sabes algo asi como una cita-Dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

Poco a poco la cara de Hinata se torno de un color rojo dad a que Naruto la invito a salir

Claro que si, Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata muy pero muy sonrojada

y asi ambos partieron hacia la Torre Hokage.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron hasta la Torre Hokage y se adentraron a ella hasta llegar ala oficina de Tsunade

El rubio toco la puerta pidio permiso para entrar, esto se le hizo raro a Hinata ya que siempre Naruto entraba sin permiso y sin el devido respeto ala oficina de Tsunade

¿que raro?-Penso la ojiperla al ver lo sucedido

cuando Tsunade dio permiso para que entraran, esta se soprendio al ver a Naruto que era el que pedia permiso para entrar

Esto me dio mala espina-Penso Tsunade al ver la actitud del rubio que era algo raro en el

Bien, ¿que se te ofrece Naruto?-Dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada por como estaba el rubio

Tsunade-Sama quiero darles una noticia a mis amigos y a usted por supuesto, por eso quiero que uste los reuna aqui en su oficina-Dijo Naruto un poco apagado

Todos en la oficina se sorpendieron ya que era la primera vez que Naruto le daba una muestra de respeto a Tsunade

Bien Naruto lo hare, Shizune por favor manda llamar a todos los equipos-Dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada por lo que solicito el rubio

Enseguida Tsunade-Sama-Dijo Shizune para despues ir a buscar a los ninjas

Pasaron 10 minutos antes de que todos los amigos estuvieran en la oficina de Tsunade  
Estaba Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y sus respectivos capitanes Kakashi, Yamato y Kurenai

Muy bien Naruto dinos, ¿cual es esa noticia de la que nos querias hablar?-Dijo Tsunade para que se acabara esa reunion lo antes posible

Bueno, pues la verdad no se como decirles, tengo mis dias contados antes de morir-Dijo Naruto algo trizte

Ja ja ja, Naruto dime ¿acaso es una de tus bromas?-Pregunto Sasuke algo molesto pensando que se trataba de una broma

Si Naruto, no estes bromeando, tenemos cosas que hacer-Dijo Ino tambien molesta ya que no estaba de humor para bromas ese dia

No es broma-Dijo Naruto dirigiendo la mirada al suelo -es la verdad yo no sabia hasta que me dijo Kurama ayer-Atino a decir el rubio

Pero Naruto, Tsunade-Sama es la mejor ninja medico en el mundo, ella puede curarte-Dijo Hinata que se veia preocupada

No, eso no es posible, Tsunade no podra curarme, segun Kurama el chakra fue demasiado, tanto que mis sistema de circulacion de Chakra quedo muy dañado y eso nadie lo puede arreglar-Dijo Naruto dirigiendo la mirada otra vez al suelo pero esta vez dejo caer unas lagrimas

Todos en la oficina quedaron en shock al saber la mala noticia, todos empezaron a soltar lagrimas por Naruto ya que el era un ninja muy especial en sus vidas

Yo por eso querias decirle, quiero estar mis ultimos dias felizes haciendo lo que mas quiero, estar con mis amigos, haciendo misiones todo eso y mas-Dijo Naruto cambiado su estado de animo

Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos Naruto, sabes que siempre podras contar con nosotros-Dijo Sakura para animar un poco mas a su mejor amigo

Si eso lo se, gracias a todos-Dijo Naruto mientras les regalaba una de sus sonrisas zorrunas a sus amigos

Bien, si no hay nada mas que decir se pueden retirar, esepto tu Naruto-Dijo Tsunade con algo de triztesa

Todos asintieron y se fueron dejando solos a Naruto y Tsunade pero antes de que pudieran hablar a solas

Hinata podrias esperarme afuera por favor-Dijo Naruto con un poco de sonrojo ala Ojiperla

Si, Naruto-Kin-Dijo Hinata para despues limpiarse las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos para despues salir

Ya solos en la oficina de Tsunade

Naruto, ¿por que no nos dijistes antes?-Pregunto Tsunade mu trizte y apunto de soltar unas lagrimas que amenasaban salir

Abuela, yo tampoco lo sabia, Kurama me dijo ayer, y yo solo queria decirles para estar mas tiempo con ellos-Dijo Naruto igual de trizte

Bien, ¿y cuanto tiempo te queda de vida?-Pregunto Tsunade ya con lagrimas en los ojos

Un par de años-Dijo Naruto un tanto apagada su voz

Ya veo-Dijo Tsunade limpiandose sus lagrimas

Bueno, vieja Tsunade sin mas que decir me retiro, Hinata me esta esperando afuera-Dijo Naruto dedicandole una sonrisa zorruna a Tsunade

Esta bien, puedes irte- Dijo Tsunade algo trizte

y asi Tsunade quedo sola en su oficina pensando

¿por que?, ¿por que a todas las personas alas que quiero tienen que morir?-Dijo Tsunade para si misma llorando y recordando a Dan, Nawaki y Jiraiya

Cerca de Suna 3 personas encapuchadas se dirigian ala aldea del Kazekage Gaara

Kytore-Sama, ¿crees que los de esa aldea sepan donde se encuentra el ultimo Uzumaki?-Pregunto una voz a su lider

Claro que si Ryu, despues de todo el Kazekage es gran amigo de Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo Kytore con una voz burlona pero ala vez sinisetra

Si el estupido del Kazekage no coopera con nosotros lo cortare en Pedasitos-Dijo una voz femenina algo inocente pero ala vez igual de siniestra como la de Kytore

Calma pequeña hermana, veo que estas deseosa de ver sangre-Dijo Kytore burlandose de esa mujer

Si Kira-Sama ya despues podras saboraear la sangre del Uzumaki-Dijo Ryu consolando a Kira

Esta bien par de idiotas, pero si siguen burlandose de mi, ustedes seran cortados en pedasitos-Dijo Kira algo amenazante

Y asi los tres ninjas desconocidos se dirigian a Suna...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fic y espero les haya gustado

¿Quienes seran Kytore, Kira y Ryu?

¿Que querran con Naruto?

en el siguiente capitulo de **La Ultima Batalla**

Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Naruto al ver la cara de triztesa de Hinata

Esque no quiero que mueras, no soportaria el dolor de mi corazon si tu mueres-Dijo Hinata soltando algunas lagrimas...


	3. Los 3 vengadores

Anteriormente en **La Ultima Batalla**:

Si Kira-Sama ya despues podras saborear la sangre del Uzumaki-Dijo Ryu consolando a Kira

Esta bien par de idiotas, pero si siguen burlandose de mi ustedes seran cortados en pedasitos-Dijo Kira algo amenazante

Y asi los tres ninjas desconocidos se dirigen a Suna

Naruto salia del del edificio Hokage cuando derrepente Hinata lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio entre su llanto

Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Naruto al ver la cara de triztesa de Hinata

Esque no quiero que mueras, no soportaria el dolor de mi corazon si tu mueres-Dijo Hinata en pleno llanto

Naruto al escuchar esto sintio que se le partia el corazon ya que abandonaria ala persona que enverdad lo amaba

Hinata-Chan descuida, yo estare todo el tiempo junto a ustedes, en especial junto a ti por eso te pedi que me esperaras-Dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Hinata

¿Es...Es en...en...encerio Naruto-Kun?-Dijo Hinata tratando de ya no llorar

Es encerio Hinata-Chan, es una promesa y sabes que lo que prometo lo cumplo-Dijo el rubio tratando de consolar a Hinata

Esta bien Naru...-Alcanzo decir Hinata antes de que Naruto la interrumpiera con un tierno beso lleno de cariño y amor

Hinata, tambien prometo que sere el mejor novio para ti-Dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado por el beso que le dio a Hinata

¿E...El mej...mejor novio pa...para mi?, no puedo, no puedo soportar tanta emocion en un dia creo que me voy a desma...-Fue lo que penso Hinata mientras que su rostro se torno completamente rojo despues del beso y aun mas despues de lo que le dijo Naruto para terminar desmayandose

Hinata ¿estas bien?, oye HINATA DESPIERTA-Le gritaba el rubio al ver que Hinata se desmayaba

Esto es oficial, soy la novia de mi Naruto-Kun-Pensaba la ojiperla antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños

No muy lejos de hay, a algunos 2 Kilometros para llegar a Suna 3 ninjas se hayaban en una conversacion

Aun no entiendo como el idiota de Ryu se unio a nosotros-Dijo Kira muy molesta

Facil querida hermana, recuerda que el me juro su lealtad-Dijo Kytore para que se tranquilisara Kira

Eso no es suficiente, el siempre me acosaba y ahora permites que este con nosotros, aun mas cerca de mi-Dijo Kira mas molesta de lo que ya estaba

Lo siento Kira-Sama, en aquel tiempo solo era un pervertido pero ahora ya he cambiado-Dijo Ryu avergonsado con el comentario que hizo Kira

**Flashback**

****Se encontraba Kira que era una mujer de 19 años, media 1.60m, de piel morena con unos ojos de color gris y de cabello largo y ondulado de un hermozo color azul  
Su vestimenta consiste de una armadura tradicional de color rojo (como la de Uchiha Madara) usada sobre un traje simple de color negro y el simbolo de su clan que era un rayo en diagonal en las ombreras, tambien usaba un guante de color negro sin dedos en la mano derecha y en su mano izquierda su mano estaba cubierta por vendas, muy cerca de hay estaba una tunica negra y 2 katanas una de color gris con lineas rojas y su funda era completamente gris y la otra era de color blanca con lineas doradas y su funda completamene de color blanca

Mientras practicaba se oyo decir Estilo de tierra: Estacas de roca  
y en eso sale unas estacas del suelo mientras se escuchaba otra vez la voz de Kira, Estilo de fuego: Llamaradas de fenix  
entonces el fuego los dirigi hacia las estacas de roca que aunque era un combinacion muy simple puede ser letal para cualquiera

En los alrededores de hay se encotraba un hombre de 23 años con piel morenal sus ojos eran de color azul, de cabello corto y negro no era nada mas ni nada menos que Ryu espiando a Kira  
la vestimenta de Ryu consiste un pantalon rojo, un chaleco negro con detalles rojos, una bufanda roja que le cubria la mistad de su rostro y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en su antebrazo derecho una banda de Kumogakure rasgado  
Mientras Ryu espiaba a Kira no podia de dejar pensar en ella

Vaya, es tan hermoza y ala vez letal-Pensaba Ryu un poco enbobado por Kira pero gracias a eso perdio su estabilidad y callo haciendo que Kira volteara a ver hacia donde estaba Ryu

¿Quien anda ahy?, muestrese o si no morira-Dijo Kira haciendo sellos con sus manos

Mierda, me ha descubierto-Dijo Ryu en voz baja

En eso se escucha la voz de Kira

Conste que se lo adverti, Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego  
Entonces Kira lanzando una bola de fuego hacia donde se encontraba Ryu

Mierda tengo que hacer algo, ya se, Estilo de agua: Gran muralla de agua  
Entonces una gran muralla de agua salio del suelo cubriendo de la bola de fuego que le lanzo Kira

¿Quien rayos eres?-Pregunto Kira haciendo sellos con sus manos

Dejame presentarme como es devido-Dijo Ryu apareciendo detras de Kira con una gran espada en su espalda (asi como la de Ichigo de Bleach)  
Mi nombre es Ryu Matsumi-Dijo Ryu mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa asi como las de Maito Gay

¿Como pudo aparacer detras de mi tan rapido?-Pensaba Kira

DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA MALDITO PEDOFILO-Se escucho mientras que un hombre Piel morena le daba un golpe en la quijada a Ryu mandandolo hasta estrellarse conra una roca dejando un gran hueco  
Ese hombre no era ni nadamas que Kytore, el hermano mayor de Kira  
Kytore es de piel morena de 32 años, su altura era de de 1,89 m. mientras que sus ojos son de color negro y su cabello largo recojigo por una coleta y su cuerpod como el del tercer Raikage  
Su vestimenta consiste de un pantalon de camuflaje urbano, una playera negra sin mangasy un chaleco de metal que pesaba almenos media tonelada, en la parte trasera del chaleco trae el simbolo de su clan que es un rayo en diagonal y traia consigo una Katana de doble filo color negra con detalles rojos y la funda era completamente negra solo que esta tenia un dragon de color blanco enroscado a lo largo de la funda

Mierda en que lio me meti-Se decia para si mismo al saber que ese hombre es el hermano mayor de Kira

AHORA LA PAGARAS CARO MALDITO PEDOFILO-Le grtio Kytore y derrepente se le formo una armadura electrica-TE MATARE MALDITO-Grito Kytore

Mierda que rapido es-Dijo Ryu que casi no logra esquibar el golpe que hiva hacia el  
Espere, espere por favor piedad no sabia que era su hermana por favor perdoneme y le juro que le dare tu mi lealtad-Dijo Ryu mientras se incaba para suplicar por su vida

Entonces al escuchar eso agarro a Ryu por los brazos y lo alzo al aire-Esta bien maldito pero quiero que le pidas perdon a mi hermana-Dijo Kytore hacercandose a Kira

Lo siento Kira-Sama, por favor perdoneme y le sere eternamente fiel-Dijo Ryu mientras veia la cara furiosa de Kira

entonces Kira se acerco a Ryu y le dijo  
Esta bien, solo mantente a 2 metros alejado de mi-Le dijo Kira mientras le daba un rodillaso en la entre pierna a Ryu

Ahora maldito pedofilo quiero que con este kunai te pongas un rayo en diagonal como muestra de tu lealtad-Dijo Kytore entregandole el kunai a Ryu

Esta bien pero, ¿se puede saber el nombre de quien ahora le sere fiel?-Pregunto Ryu a Kytore

Soy Kytore Nanakaze, y ella es mi hermana menor Kira Nanakaze-Dijo Kytore desactivando su armadura electrica

Esta bien, desde ahora le soy eternamente leal a su hermana y a usted Kytore-Sama-Dijo Ryu terminandose de hacer el rayo en su hombro derecho

Bien, ahora recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a Suna-Dijo Ryu poniendose una tunica negra al igual que su hermana

Si, Kytore-Sama-Dijo Ryu agarrando su espada para despues ir detras de su amo

**Fin del Flashback**

Si ya recuerdo-Dijo Kira ya mas calmada

Bien Ryu, cuentanos tu historia, despues de todo no te conocemos del todo-Dijo Kytore para desaburrirse un poco

Esta bien Kytore-Sama, pues vera yo soy un desterrado de Kumo y pues espere hasta que terminara la guerra y entonces fue que sali de la cueva y vi a Kira-Sama que estaba entrenando

Ya veo-Dijo Kytore

Hey muevan el culo que este maldito solo esta insoportable-Dijo Kira otra vez

Calma hermana que ya hemos llegado a Suna-Dijo Kytore deteniendose a unos 20 metros de las puertas de la aldea del Kazekage

Bien ya era hora, entremos-Dijo Kira adelantando el paso

Entonces los 3 ninjas entra a Suna para despues dirigirse ala Torre del Kazekage...

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Kira, Kytore y Ryu son personajes inventados por mi, en los siguientes capitulos habra mas personajes creados.**


	4. El nuevo integrante

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

Hey muevan el culo que este solo esta insoportable-Dijo Kira otra vez molesta

Calma hermana que ya hemos llegado a Suna-Dijo Kytore deteniéndose a unos 20 metros de las puertas de la aldea del Kazekage

Bien ya era hora, entremos-Dijo Kira adelantando el paso

Entonces los 3 ninjas entran a Suna para después dirigirse ala torre del Kazekage

Una vez dentro, Kytore pregunto donde estaba la torre del kazekage para conseguir información, las personas de la aldea miraban a los 3 ninjas, ya que nunca habían antes los habían visto

Ya dentro de la torre donde se encontraba el Kazekage Gaara firmando unos papeles, también se encontraban sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro

¿Qué se les ofrece?-Pregunto la secretaria de Gaara al ver a Kytore y los otros 2 ninjas

Venimos a hablar con el Kazekage Gaara, es un asunto de suma importancia-Dijo Kytore quitándose la capucha que traía puesta junto con Kira y Ryu

Esta bien, pueden pasar-Dijo la secretaria de Gaara abriéndole la puerta a Kytore para que entrara

Una vez dentro de la oficina de Gaara, Kytore quería que le dieran información lo antes posible para poderse ir de Suna

Bien señores, ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Pregunto Gaara mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles

Bien, vera Kazekage-Sama venimos por que usted es amigo de una persona, el pertenece al clan Uzumaki-Dijo Kytore

Al clan Uzumaki ¿eh?, Si lo conosco, es un gran amigo mio-Dijo Gaara recordando que Naruto es del clan Uzumaki

¿Y bien?, ¿nos podría decir su paradero?-Dijo Kira llamando la atención del Kazekage

Primero díganme ¿que asuntos quieren con el ultimo Uzumaki?-Pregunto Gaara sospechando de esos 3 ninjas

Mis disculpas Kazekage-Sama pero eso no le incumbe en lo más mínimo-Dijo Kytore muy serio

Ya veo, pues bien, lamento que hayan venido en vano, no les daré información de su paradero-Dijo Gaara asiendo una señal para que se pusieran atentos Temari y Kankuro

Mira idiota, si no nos dices donde esta el ultimo Uzumaki te corto en pedazos-Dijo Kira empuñando sus 2 katanas

Kira cálmate, no queremos llamar la atención-Dijo Kytore para no meterse en un problema

¿Y bien?, Kazekage-Sama, ¿nos dirá el paradero del Uzumaki?-Pregunto Ryu

No, no se las daré, ni aun estando muerto entregaría a un amigo-Dijo Gaara firmando otra vez papeles

Bien, sin más nos retiramos Kazekage-Sama-Dijo Kytore haciendo reverencia para después salir de la oficina del Kazekage

¿Qué crees que querrán con Naruto?-Pregunto Kankuro a su hermano

No lo se, mas vale averiguarlo, Temari manda a unos AMBU para que vigilen muy bien a esos 3-Dijo Gaara

Enseguida-Dijo Temari desapareciendo del lugar en un remolino formado de arena

Fuera de la oficina hivan caminando los 3 ninjas, 1 hiva tan molesta que en cualquier momento estallaría

Ese pendejo del Kazekage, solo atraso nuestros planes-Dijo Kira muy molesta

Calma hermana, Probaremos en Konoha para ver si ahy nos brindan la información de su paradero-Dijo Kytore poniéndose la capucha para ya salir de Suna

Oigan, saben que nos están siguiendo-Dijo Ryu en voz baja

Así que nos siguen ¿eh?, bien pues así podré desahogarme-Dijo Kira empuñando sus 2 katanas

¿Cómo lo sabes Ryu?-Pregunto Kytore

Bien pues yo soy un ninja sensorial-Dijo Ryu sonriendo así como Mayto Gay

Vaya, después de todo no fue envano perdonarte la vida-Dijo Kytore con media sonrisa

Bien, ¿y cuantos son?-Pregunto Kira esperando un gran numero de AMBUS

Son solo 3-Dijo Ryu

Bueno, son pocos pero me divertiré-Dijo Kira con una sonrisa sádica

Hay es una combinación de belleza y maldad-Pensaba Ryu con la cara algo sonrojada

Y así los 3 ninjas se fueron corriendo hasta que quedar a 3 kilómetros de Konoha y oscureciendo

Bien, creo que acamparemos en este lugar-Dijo Kytore deteniéndose para observar a su alrededor

Si, aquí acamparemos, mañana por la mañana partiremos a Konoha-Dijo Kytore para después armar el campamento

Mientras en Konoha

¿Así que decides dejar de ser el líder AMBU para trabajar en un equipo?

Así es Tsunade-Sama, pero quiero que me ponga en el equipo donde se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo un AMBU con mascara de Gekko

Bien, mientras haré el papeleo para ponerte en ese equipo, puedes retirarte-Dijo Tsunade sacando de un botella de sake debajo de su escritorio

Gracias Tsunade-Sama-Dijo el AMBU desapareciendo en un remolino

En otro lugar de Konoha estaba Naruto poniendo a hervir agua para su ramen instantáneo cuando de repente tocan en su puerta

Ya voy-Grito Naruto desde la cocina

Después de apagar la estufa fue abrir la puerta

Sasuke, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Dijo Naruto algo sorprendido al ver a Sasuke

Bueno, pues las chicas decidieron tener una noche de mujeres y pues decidimos que nosotros también-Dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver a Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Shino, Lee y Kiba que los estaban esperando

Pero si somos hombres, ¿Cómo esta eso de que nosotros también tendremos una noche de mujeres?- Dijo Naruto el cual recibió un golpe de Sasuke en la cabeza

Idiota, yo me refiero a que nosotros tendremos una noche de hombres-Dijo Sasuke molesto por que el idiota de su hermano no entendió

Haaaaaaa, ya entiendo, vale, déjame cambiarme de ropa-Dijo Naruto para salir disparado a cambiarse

Después de 10 minutos sale Naruto con unos Jeans de color azul oscuro, tennis de color rojo con negro, una playera blanca mientras la usaba debajo de una camisa a cuadros de color azul

Bien vamonos-Dijo Naruto después de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento

Vaya, así te vez menos feo-Dijo Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruto

Hay si, y tu estaras muy guapo-Dijo Naruto molesto

De hecho si-Dijo Sasuke para después reírse a carcajadas

No te creas hermano-Dijo Sasuke para después agarrar a Naruto del cuello para hacerle cerrillito

Bien, ¿y a donde iremos?-Pregunto Neji

Pues, ¿que tal si vamos a un bar?-Pregunto Shikamaru

Si, vamos, y el ultimo que llegué paga las primeras 5 botellas de Sake-Dijo Kiba para después salir corriendo

Y así los chicos pasaron unas cuantas horas en el bar, hablando de cosas que ni alcaso, unas horas después tuvieron problemas con Lee por que se había bebido almenos unas 11 botellas de Sake causando un desorden en el bar, después de 3 horas ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y decidieron llevar a Lee a su casa para que durmieran, ya después cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares

Al día siguiente

Shizune, por favor trae a al equipo de Kakashi-Dijo Tsunade con algo de resaca por estar bebiendo sake la noche anterior

Enseguida Tsunade-Sama-Dijo Shizune para después salir a buscar al equipo de Kakashi

Después de 10 minutos ya estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato pero Naruto y Sasuke estaban con resaca por lo de anoche

¿Se sienten bien chicos?-Les pregunto Sakura a Naruto y Sasuke

Si, Solo que beber hasta las 2 de la madrugada te provoca una gran resaca-Dijo Naruto masajeándose la frente

¿Para que nos mando llamar Tsunade-Sama?-Pregunto Kakashi mientras leía su libro naranja

Los llame para presentarles a su nuevo compañero de equipo-Dijo Tsunade

En eso un AMBU con mascara de Gekko apareció alado de Naruto

¿Quién es este AMBU vieja Tsunade?-Pregunto el rubio

El es su nuevo compañero del equipo Kakashi, su nombre es Oda

¿Y para que queremos un nuevo compañero de equipo?-Pregunto Sasuke

El me pidió personalmente que lo metiera en su equipo ya que seria un gran honor trabajar con el equipo de los nuevos sannins-Dijo Tsunade

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, es un honor para mi estar en presencia de ustedes-Dijo Oda haciendo reverencia

Bien pueden retirarse-Dijo Tsunade para empezar con su mayor enemigo el papeleo

Bien, nos reuniremos para entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento numero 13, los espero hay al medio día-Dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer en remolino

Después de eso el equipo de Kakashi salio de la Torre Hokage para ir a desayunar a sus hogares, excepto Naruto que se dirigió ala Mansión Hyuuga para ver a Hinata

Después Naruto llega a la mansión Hyuuga para después ser atendido por Neji que al igual que Naruto y Sasuke traía resaca

¿En que te puedo ayudar Naruto-Kun?-Dijo Neji Masajeándose la frente

¿Se encuentra Hinata?-Pregunto el rubio con al de rubor en sus mejillas

Si se encuentra, pero aun no se despierta-Dijo Neji

Ya veo, bueno vendré mas tarde, hasta luego Neji-Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Neji

Ya al medio día se encontraba Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Yamato y su nuevo compañero Oda que lo miraba con curiosidad ya que aun traía la mascara de Gekko

Oye quítate la mascara o ¿acaso la usas para ocultar tu fealdad?-Dijo Sai en señal de burla

No aun no, cuando estemos en el entrenamiento me la quitare-Dijo Oda con algo de frialdad en sus palabras

Con las palabras de Oda a todos le escurrió una gotita de sudor al estilo anime, ya después de esperar por 2 horas apareció Kakashi

Disculpen la demora, esque camino acá me perdí en el sendero de la Vida-Dijo Kakashi mientras recordaba hace 3 años cuando le dijo lo mismo a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura

SABEMOS QUE NO ES CIERTO!-Gritaron todos por la excusa que les dio Kakashi

Bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento, Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaran a Oda, Yamato y yo nos enfrentaremos a Sai y Sakura

Bien, Vamos Sasuke demostremoles a este Idiota de que estamos hechos-Dijo Naruto

Voy detrás de ti hermano-Dijo sasuke desenfundando su katana...


	5. El secreto de Oda

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla**:

Bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento, Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaran a Oda, Yamato y yo nos enfrentaremos a Sai y Sakura

Bien, Vamos Sasuke demostremoles a este Idiota de que estamos hechos-Dijo Naruto

Voy detrás de ti hermano-Dijo sasuke desenfundando su katana...

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron al ataque contra Oda, pero el solo esquivaba los ataques sin dificultad alguna

Cabron, ¿te quieres hacer el chulo frente a nosotros verdad?-Dijo Naruto un tanto molesto

Nada de eso, solo que su Taijutsu es algo, em, como decirlo, es muy malo-Dijo Oda sobandose la nuca

¿Quién te crees cabron?-Dijo Sasuke molesto por lo que dijo Oda

Bueno pues yo era capitán AMBU antes de unirme a su equipo-Dijo Oda

Bueno entonces es momento de ponerse serios-Dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan

Venga, te estoy esperando-Dijo Oda en tono de burla

Y Sasuke se lanzo al ataque con su Taijutsu el cual Oda los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, mientras ellos peleaban Naruto se puso en posición de Loto para poder usar el Modo Sabio para acabar lo antes posible con su entrenamiento

Vaya, me costo mas de lo que me imaginaba-Dijo Oda dando un salto para apartarse de Sasuke

Y eso que solo estoy empezando-Dijo Sasuke haciendo sellos-Estilo de fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego- Y Sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego contra Oda el cual la esquivo con facilidad pero no noto la precensia del rubio que venia rápidamente dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire por un momento

Como ha sido posible, como pudo pasar desapercibido por mi-Decía Oda para si mismo en voz baja

Buen golpe hermano aunque fue algo débil-Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto

Si lo se, no quería mandarlo a volar, pero, yo acabare con esto de una vez-Dijo Naruto para después hacer un Rasengan gigantesco-Toma esto, ODAMA RASENGAN-Dijo el rubio impactando a Oda el cual puso chakra en sus manos para detener el ataque

Con eso debería estar acaba…..-Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de que Oda le diera un golpe mandándolo a volar

No me subestimes Naruto-Kun, yo poseo una gran fuerza, incluso soy mas fuerte que la Hokage y el Raikage juntos-Dijo Oda sorprendiendo a todos por su comentario

Eso son solo palabras-Dijo Sasuke aun sorprendido

Mira como esta Naruto-Kun, creo que estará aturdido por un buen rato-Dijo Oda señalando al rubio

Maldito, acabare con esto de una buena vez, CHIDORI-Dijo Sasuke para después lanzarse al ataque

No me hagas reír, se todo sobre sus técnicas-Dijo Oda esquivando fácilmente el Chidori de Sasuke el cual solo era un clon para que el verdadero se acercara lo suficiente y le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara rompiéndole la mascara a Oda para después mostrar su rostro el cual impresiono a Sasuke por el ver el ojo izquierdo de Oda

¿Como es que tienes el Sharingan?-Pregunto Sasuke aun sorprendido al ver el ojo izquierdo de Oda

Es una larga historia que te contare si es que logran derrotarme en el entrenamiento-Dijo Oda para después atacar a Sasuke

AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO CABRON-Dijo Naruto impactando un rasengan en el estomago de Oda mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra un árbol dejando a Oda aturdido

Bien ya basta, el entrenamiento a terminado-Dijo Kakashi mientras ayudaba a Oda a levantarse

No lo vi venir, buena esa Naruto-Kun-Dijo Oda el cual muy apenas se podía sostener en pie

Hey, no te hagas el tonto, ahora dime del por que tu tienes el Sharingan-Dijo Sasuke con tono serio  
Todos aun estaban sorprendidos por el Sharingan en el ojo izquierdo de Oda

Bien bien, un trato es un trato, bien por donde empezare, bien durante la guerra Tsunade-Sama me mando a una misión de reconocimiento, dado que Anko había encontrado la base del que se solía llamar Madara, ami me asignaron a esa misión ya que tenia que destruir esa base, pero con lo que me encontré fue muy impresionante, en una parte de la base había un cuarto al cual entre y en la pared tenia cientos de ojos con el sharingan activado, pero yo tome 2 ojos y después destruí la base-Dijo Oda terminando de relatar

Pero si tomaste 2 ojos, ¿como es que nadamas tienes el sharingan en un solo ojo?-Dijo Naruto

Pues dado que cuando consigues activar el Mangekyo Sharingan, este tiene una consecuencia, el cual con el uso excesivo del sharingan te quedas ciego, osease en pocas palabras, poseo el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno-Dijo Oda activando su Mangekyo Eterno el cual era como el de Itachi solo que con las aspas muy delgadas y 2 otras 2 líneas que cubrían cada aspa

Ya veo, entonces, ¿Tu puedes usar el Susano'o, el Amaterasu y el Tsukuyumi?-Pregunto Sasuke

Así es, mira-Dijo Oda para después formar solamente los huesos de Susano'o el cual era de color amarillo, luego lo desvaneció para hacer el amaterasu contra un arbolo que estaba aislado de los demás

¿Quién quiere que lo meta al mundo del Tsukuyumi?-Pregunto Oda

No es necesario, al ver que puedes usar a Susano'o y el Amaterasu seguro que puedes con el Genjutsu del Tsukuyumi-Dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido, pero los demás estaban mas que sorprendidos

Bien, que les parece si los invito a comer, alcabo que Yamato pagara-Dijo Kakashi

¿Por qué yo debería de pagar si usted los esta invitando?-Dijo Yamato con una gotita al estilo anime

Yamato, ¿acaso quieres enseñarle a los niños en la academia?-Dijo Kakashi desanimando aun mas a Yamato

Descuida Capitán Yamato, yo no iré, los veo luego-Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba del grupo

Naruto aun sabiendo que dentro de 2 años morirá, sigue con la misma actitud, ojala pudiera hacer algo-Dijo Sakura un poco desanimada

Descuida Sakura, el tonto de Naruto estará bien-Dijo Sasuke tratando de animar a Sakura

Bien ahora vamos a comer-Dijo Sai que en todo el momento estaba en silencio

No muy lejos de Konoha estaba el equipo de Kytore

Bien Kira este es el plan, iras a Konoha para buscar información sobre el rubio tanto en el pueblo como con la Hokage, bien ve de una vez para que no pierdas el tiempo-Dijo Kytore

Wiiiiiiiiiii, por fin, algo de libertad-Dijo Kira al cual por un momento desapareció su aura sádica

Oye te recuerdo que no estarás de vacaciones-Dijo Kytore

Bien ya me voy-Dijo Kira muy desanimada para después ir rumbo a Konoha

Kytore-Sama estaba pensando en que usted me pudiera entrenar, quiero hacer esa armadura que usted uso el día que nos conocimos-Dijo Ryu

Bien, te entrenare pero primero dime cuales son tus afinidades de chakra-Dijo Kytore

Son Agua y Rayo-Dijo Ryu

Bien entonces será mas fácil, bien para empezar el entrenamiento quiero que hagas 1000 lagartijas y cuando termines quiero que hagas 1000 sentadillas y cuando termines quiero que hagas 1000 abdominales todo eso en menos de 4 horas, AHORA MUEVE RAPIDO SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN LA CENA-Dijo Kytore

Si Kytore-Sensei

Y así Ryu empezó a con el entrenamiento de Kytore mientras que Kira se dirige a Konoha…..


	6. Entrada a Konoha

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

Bien entonces será mas fácil, bien para empezar el entrenamiento quiero que hagas 1000 lagartijas y cuando termines quiero que hagas 1000 sentadillas y cuando termines quiero que hagas 1000 abdominales todo eso en menos de 4 horas, AHORA MUEVE RAPIDO SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN LA CENA-Dijo Kytore

Si Kytore-Sensei

Y así Ryu empezó a con el entrenamiento de Kytore mientras que Kira se dirige a Konoha

Mientras tanto Naruto se dirigía ala mansión Hyuuga para poder invitar a Hinata dado que la última vez que se vieron Hinata se desmayo por la gran emoción que sintió al saber que Naruto le dijo que era su novio y que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida

"creo que fue demasiada impresión para Hinata, espero que ya este mejor, hoy la invitare a una cita"-Pensaba Naruto mientras que caminaba por la aldea

En las afueras de las puertas de Konoha se acercaba una persona que no sabían su género dado a que la capucha que traía le cubría su rostro hasta que llego enfrente de la entrada de Konoha

"Con que aquí es Konoha ¿eh?, bueno espero tener suerte no como con el Kazekage"-Pensaba Kira que fue interrumpida por Kotetsu

Oiga usted, identifíquese-Kotetsu

Me llamo Nanakaze Kira-Kira mientras se quitaba la capucha

¿Motivo de la visita?-Esta vez pregunto Izumo

Oye Izumo yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, tu solo estas aquí para traerme algo de beber cuando se me plazca la gana-Kotetsu

Eso no es cierto, maldito mentiroso-Izumo que se le mostraba enojo en su rostro

Acaso no es verdad, dime, ¿quieres pelear?-Kotetsu

Calma chicos, con gusto les responderé las preguntas, pero por favor no se peleen entre si-Kira con una sonrisa seductora

Esta bien señorita, ahora por favor dígame ¿Cuáles son los motivos de la visita a Konoha?-Kotetsu con algo de sonrojo en su rostro al igual que Izumo

Solo estoy de paso, pronto iré a Kumogakure-Kira

Bien, puede pasar, por favor disfrute su estadía en Konoha-Izumo

Gracias-Kira para después caminar 5 metros para después detenerse y voltear a donde estaban Kotetsu y Izumo-Guapos-Kira guiñándoles el ojo mientras que le mandaba un beso  
Tras hacer esto Kotetsu y Izumo se les noto el sonrojo al ver la accion de tan bella mujer

¿Viste eso Kotetsu?-Izumo con corazoncitos como ojos

Si lo he visto-Kotetsu con los mismos ojos que Izumo

Sin duda le gusto-Dijeron ambos para después desatar una pelea entre ellos mientras que Kira cada vez se adentraba ala aldea para realizar su misión de recolectar información  
Mientras ocurría eso Naruto ya había llegado ala mansión Hyuuga para visitar a Hinata, después de tocar la puerta sale Neji

¿En que puedo ayudarte?, Naruto-Kun-Neji

Vengo a ver si se encuentra Hinata-Naruto mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Ya veo, por favor pasa-Neji mientras que invitaba a Naruto dentro de la mansión para después dirigirse ala sala de la mansión

Por favor espera un momento, enseguida viene Hinata-Neji para después ir a buscar a Hinata

Después de 5 minutos Hinata entra ala sala donde la esperaba Naruto, este al ver a Hinata se levanta del sofa donde destaba sentado

Hinata-Naruto con leve sonrojo en su rostro

Ho…hola, Na..Ruto-kun-Hinata con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

Hinata, vengo a visitarte para ver si estas bien-Naruto

Estoy bien Naruto-kun, gracias por venir a visitarme-Hinata que a cada minuto que pasaba se sonrojaba más

No tienes que agradecer, tengo que preocuparme por mi novia o ¿acaso lo olvidas?-Naruto mientras sonreía zorrunamente

"¿Novia?, entonces no fue un sueño lo de ayer"-Eran los pensamientos de la ojiperla mientras que se llego a un punto donde el sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro

Bueno tan bien venia, para invitarte a cenar mañana, claro eso si no estas ocupada-Naruto mientras se sobaba la nuca

No estaré ocupada, claro que saldré contigo mañana Naruto-Kun-Hinata

Bien, ¿que te parece mañana alas 8?-Naruto

Si, esta bien-Hinata

Bueno, pues, hasta mañana-Naruto para después robarle a Hinata un dulce beso en los labios, para después irse a su casa para poder descansar

"Tendré una cita con mi Naruto-kun, tam….también me robo un beso"-Eran los pensamientos de Hinata para después caer desmayada con un alto sonrojo en su rostro

Naruto caminaba por la aldea rumbo a su casa pensando en lo que había sucedido hace poco minutos antes en la mansión Hyuuga, pero por estar pensando en eso se tropezó con una mujer de cabello largo y ondulado, que era el de Kira

Oh, perdóneme señorita, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde hiva-Naruto mientras que ayudaba a Kira a levantarse, esta al ver los ojos de del rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Descuida-Kira sonrojada

Después Naruto se fue con rumbo a su hogar sin darle importancia a Kira

"¿Quien será ese rubio?, sin duda es muy guapo, creo que me divertiré un rato antes de seguir con mi misión"-Pensaba Kira mientras se dirigía hacia la misma dirección que Naruto para alcanzarlo

Oye, chico, espera-Decía Kira mientras que alcanzaba a Naruto

Si señorita, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-Naruto

Dado al incidente de antes, por que no me invitas a cenar, después de todo tu tuviste la culpa-Kira mientras que se mordía su dedo índice, el cual esta acción hizo que a Naruto le saliera una gotita en la nuca

Bueno, la llevare al mejor lugar de aquí, es a Ichiraku ramen, hay hacen el mejor ramen del mundo, Dattebayo-Naruto mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna a Kira la cual se sonrojo por la acción del rubio

Y Así ambos se dirigían a Ichiraku ramen

Mientras donde se encontraba el campamento de Kytore

Kytore-sensei por favor no sea malo, vea que no he comido en todo el día, me estoy muriendo de hambre-Ryu mientras que se sobaba el estomago

Te dije que hicieras todas las vueltas, lagartijas, sentadillas y abdominales en menos de 4 horas o si no te quedarías sin cenar, **AHORA NO TE QUEJES MALDITO DEBILUCHO**-Kytore

Pero si eran 1000 de cada una, no es justo-Ryu

La vida no es justa-Kytore el cual después puso su mirada seria-"Padre, madre pronto acabare con el ultimo Uzumaki"-Pensaba Kytore

Kytore-sensei, ¿esta bien?-Ryu

Si, ya es hora de dormir, mañana harás 2000 mil vueltas, abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas en menos de 4 horas entendiste-Kytore

2000 de cada una, no me joda Kytore-sensei-Ryu

**¿QUE DIJISTE SABANDIJA?**-kytore el cual se le notaba en su rostro una gran furia

Na...na…nada, n..no dije n…nada Kytore-sensei-Ryu espantado

Por desobedecerme darás todo eso en menos de 3 horas, si no lo logras, te quedaras sin cenar durante una semana **TE QUEDO ENTENDIDO**-kytore

Si Kytore-sensei-Ryu mientras que se acostaba

Mientras en Konoha

Naruto y Kira terminaron su cena en Ichiraku ramen, el cual sorprendió a todos por que Kira se comió almenos 20 platos de ramen y Naruto solamente 15

Vaya si que tu apetito es feroz-Naruto

Lo siento, esque tenia algo de hambre-Kira avergonzada

Bien, y dime ¿Dónde vives?-Naruto

Bueno yo estoy de paso por esta aldea, por cierto ¿no sabrás de un hotel cerca?-Kira

Si, si se de uno, te acompañare-Naruto para después ir camino hacia el hotel

Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Kira

Me llamo Naruto-Naruto mientras sonreía

Yo me llamo Kira, y dime Naruto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Kira

Tengo 17 ¿y tu Kira?-Naruto

Jaja, creo que soy mayor que tú, tengo 19, pronto cumpliré los 20-Kira mientras le sacaba la lengua a Naruto

Descuida, en unas semanas cumpliré los 18, bueno aquí es, me gusto haberte conocido Kira-san-Naruto

Lo mismo digo Naruto-chan-Kira para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto-Nos vemos-Kira para después entrar al hotel

Uff. Por fin podré irme a descansar, tengo que pensar en que ropa ponerme para mi cita con Hinata-Naruto mientras que se dirigía a su casa, después de 10 minutos de caminata, Naruto llego a su casa, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir para esperar el día de mañana


	7. Algo Inesperado

Anteriormente en **La Ultima Batalla:**

Uff. Por fin podré irme a descansar, tengo que pensar en que ropa ponerme para mi cita con Hinata-Naruto mientras que se dirigía a su casa, después de 10 minutos de caminata, Naruto llego a su casa, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir para esperar el día de mañana

Pero Kira no podía pensar mas que en el rubio  
¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el?, ¿estaré enamorada?, sin duda es hermoso, Naruto… un momento… ¿el era Uzumaki Naruto?, no, no lo creo, los Uzumakis tienen el pelo rojo, el tenia el pelo rubio, ojala y no sea el si no mi hermano lo matara-Kira para después acostarse a dormir sin dejar de pensar en el rubio

Mientras en el bosque, en el campamento de Kytore, Kytore no podía dormir dado a su venganza contra el último Uzumaki, se encontraba sentado en una piedra mientras veía la luna

¿Ya has encontrado su paradero?-Mujer misteriosa

No, Kira esta en eso pero tenemos a un nuevo integrante, tal vez nos pueda ayudar-Kytore

Eso espero y no quiero que me defrauden, si no ustedes estarán muertos antes de que me digan que no lo han podido encontrar-Mujer misteriosa

No la defraudaremos Runa-Sama-Kytore

Eso espero Kytore, tienen 3 meses para encontrarlo y acabar con el-Runa para después desaparecer entre las sombras  
Kytore-Sensei, ¿Quién era esa mujer?-Ryu llegando alado de Kytore

Ella es Runa, ella nos ayudara a vengar la destrucción de mi clan-Kytore  
La destrucción de su clan, ¿acaso los Uzumakis exterminaron su clan?-Ryu

Así es-Kytore

¿Pero como fue eso?-Ryu

Bueno te contare-Kytore

**Flash back (contado por Kytore)**

Hace muchos años, cuando los del clan Uzumaki fundaron su propia aldea eran rivales de nuestro clan , el clan Nanakaze, nuestro clan también quería fundar su propia aldea, pero los Uzumakis no permitieron eso, ellos no querían que otro clan los superara, sin duda todas los rumores son cierto, el clan Uzumaki era el mas temido de todos gracias a su Fuinjutsu, pero nosotros podíamos contra eso, el clan al que pertenezco puede usar las 5 afinidades de Chakra pero no éramos muy afamados como los Uzumakis, y así empezó la batalla contra los Uzumakis, pero lo que ellos hicieron no tiene perdón, una noche el clan Nanakaze estaba acampando por que ya estaba oscuro, después de eso 4 personas rodearon el campamento para después cubrirlos por un domo gigante de color morado, eso los desintegro, en menos de 10 minutos, primero los hizo gritar de calor, después los hizo temblar por el frió que los hicieron pasar, después de eso esa domo gigante les absorbió todo el chakra para después matarlos, pero mi padre y mi madre, hizo todo lo posible para sacarnos de ese domo y logramos huir del lugar.

**Fin del flash back**

Es por eso que quiero exterminar al clan uzumaki por haberle hecho eso a mi clan-Kytore

¿Pero esa mujer que tiene que ver con el clan Uzumaki?, ¿Acaso pertenece al mismo clan que usted?-Ryu

No nada de eso, ella era del clan Uzumaki-Kytore

¿Era?, ¿Cómo que era del clan Uzumaki?-Ryu

Así es, Runa pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, pero a ella la exiliaron del clan Uzumaki por no tener ningún estilo de sellado o de chakra elemental, pero ahora ella es mas fuerte que Kira y yo juntos-Kytore

¿Ustedes no podrían contra ella?, ¿Es así de fuerte?-Ryu sorprendido por lo que dijo Kytore

Así es-Kytore para después ver la luna-Pero mira que hora es, son las 3 de la mañana, Ryu mas vale que duermas por que mañana sufrirás-Kytore

Si Kytore-Sensei-Ryu para después irse a dormir

Y así se paso toda la noche hasta que amaneció

LEVANTATE SABANDIJA ES HORA DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO-Kytore mientras le aventaba un balde de agua a Ryu

Pero que cojo… mierda-Ryu para después levantarse rápidamente de su bolsa de dormir

COMO DIJE ANTES, TU CASTIGO SERA DAR 2000 VUELTAS, SENTADILLAS, ABDOMINALES Y LAGARTIJAS EN MENOS DE 3 HORAS ESPERO QUE TE HAYA QUEDADO CLARO-Kytore

Si Kytore-sensei-Ryu

¿QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA INVITACION FORMAL PARA QUE EMPIEZES A ENTRENAR?, MUEVE EL CULO RYU-Kytore

En eso estoy Kytore-Sensei-Ryu mientras se ponía a entrenar

Mientras en Konoha

Rayos no pude dejar de pensar en el-Kira mientras se levantaba de la cama

Mientras en la casa de Naruto

Hoy es el gran día, ojala todo salga perfecto-Naruto mientras se metía a dar una ducha

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga

He esperado toda la vida por este día, hoy por fin tendré una cita con mi Naruto-kun-Hinata

Hinata-sama el desayuno esta listo-Neji

Enseguida voy Neji-oneesan-Hinata para después meterse a dar una ducha al igual que Naruto

Mientras todo eso pasaba, cerca de las puertas se veía a un hombre con una capucha que le cubría su rostro hasta que llego a las puertas de Konoha hay se encontraban Kotetsu e Izumo que traían algunos vendajes por la pelea que tuvieron el día de ayer

Dígame señor cual es su nombre-Kotetsu

Ryumaru-Ryumaru para después quitarse su capucha

No puede ser, Ryumaru-Sama Tsunade-Sama lo ha estado esperando, por favor déjeme que lo escolte hasta la torre Hokage-Izumo

No es necesario, yo se donde queda, por favor sigan con su trabajo-Ryumaru para después adentrarse a Konoha

Ya después de 6 horas eran las 12 de la tarde, Naruto decidió irse a entrenar para poder matar el tiempo, mientras hacia eso Kira lo observaba a una distancia ala cual no pudiera presenciarla, pero todo cambio hasta que llego Ryumaru a donde estaba Naruto

Así que tu eres el gran héroe de Konoha y uno de los nuevos sannins ¿eh?-Ryumaru

Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Quién lo pregunta?-Naruto mientras entrenaba

YO-Ryumaru para después darle un fuerte golpe a Naruto en el estomago que hizo que Naruto fuera lanzado a unos cuantos metros

"Así que lo que dijo Tsunade es cierto"-Pensaba Ryumaru

Cabron, ¿Quién te crees?-Naruto enfurecido

Eso no tiene importancia, ¿o si?-Ryumaru para después atacar a Naruto

"Mierda no puedo entrar en modo sabio, necesito mas tiempo, ya lo tengo" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**-Naruto para después hacer 3 clones para después esconderse para entrar en modo sabio

Que truco mas viejo, se donde estas-Ryumaru para después saltar y dar un fuerte golpe al suelo provocando un fuerte terremoto que hizo que Naruto se desconcentrara

"Mierda, aun necesito tiempo"** TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**-Naruto mientras hacia 200 clones para esconderse de nuevo y entrar en modo sabio

Vamos, eso es todo, creo que no eres más que un farsante, **Elemento de viento: Gran Remolino Feroz**-Ryumaru para después sacar de su boca un gran dragón de viento que después se convirtió en un gran remolino causando que todos los clones desaparecieran

Bien con esto es suficiente para acabar con ese bocón-Naruto en modo sabio para después aparecer a unos cuantos metros enfrente de Ryumaru

Así que usara SENJUTSU para enfrentarme ¿eh?, dime acaso ya no tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti-Ryumaru

Eso a usted no le importa-Naruto para después atacar a Ryumaru pero este solo esquivaba los ataques del rubio con mucha facilidad pero Naruto con cada ataque que hacia se agitaba mas y mas hasta que tuvo que retirarse para poder controlar su respiración

"Con que eso es lo que tiene" Oye idiota, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-Ryumaru

"Mierda, no le he podido tocar y ya estoy mas débil, Kurama necesito tu chakra"-Naruto  
"Naruto sabes que eso es peligroso, acortaría el tiempo que estarías con vida"-Kurama

"No importa, necesito detener a este cabron como de lugar"-Naruto

"Bien Naruto solo entre en el Modo Chakra, no mas ¿entendiste?"-Kurama

"Entendido" Bien creo que es hora de ponerse serios-Naruto mientras entraba en Modo Chakra

Vaya, Vaya veo que el zorro se puso serio-Ryumaru en tono de burla

Ja con esto bastara **MINI-RASENSHURIKEN**-Naruto para después lanzarle 10 mini-rasenshuriken a Ryumaru

"Mierda, creo que Tsunade olvido mencionar que todavía puede entrar en ese modo"-Ryumaru mientras esquivaba con mucha dificultad las mini-rasenshuriken

Perfecto has caído en mi trampa **RASENSHURIKEN**-Naruto para después lanzarle un rasenshuriken de tamaño normal a Ryumaru

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ojala pueda salir de esto" **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**-Ryumaru para después poner sus manos en el suelo que al hacer eso salieron 7 puertas iguales alas que usaba Orochimaru

"No puede ser" Oye Cabron, ¿Quién eres?-Naruto

Como te he dicho antes, eso no tiene importancia-Ryumaru para después desaparecer entre un remolino

Vaya esto ha sido agotador-Naruto desactivando el modo chakra y cayendo exhausto al suelo

"Naruto por suerte no hubo riesgos al usar el modo chakra pero te recomiendo usarlo solamente durante 10 minutos, no sabemos que pasaría su excediéramos ese tiempo"-Kurama

Esta bien-Naruto para después tratar de levantarse

NARUTO-CHAN, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-Kira que en todo ese momento estuvo viendo la pelea de Naruto

Ah Kira-san eres tu, no te preocupes estoy bien-Naruto mientras se levantaba

¿Estas seguro Naruto-chan? te vez cansado-Kira para después ayudar a Naruto a levantarse

Si estoy bien descuida Kira, bueno es hora de irme-Naruto para después aventar un Kunai de 3 puntas cerca del centro de Konoha para después desaparecer, ese Jutsu no era mas que el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador

¿A dónde ira…..?-Kira para después darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba

Después de la pelea de Naruto contra Ryumaru eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Ryumaru se encontraba sentado en una mesa de un bar rodeado de hermosas mujeres mientras bebía sake

Vaya que eres toda una hermosura-Ryumaru mientras le acariciaba la pierna a una de las mujeres

Usted cree eso Ryumaru-sama-Mujer Nº1

Claro que si, y tu tampoco te quedas atrás-Ryumaru mientras sentaba a otra de las mujeres en sus piernas

Gracias Ryumaru-sama, huí creo que alguien esta despierto-Mujer Nº2

Pero en eso se ve entrar ala Hokage que venia súper enfadad hacia la mesa de Ryumaru

COF, COF-Tsunade  
las mujeres al ver ala Hokage rápidamente se retiraron del lugar dejando a Ryumaru solo

Oigan;¿ donde van?, esto apenas estaba por empezar-Ryumaru mientras veía ala mujeres irse del bar

Sensei, ¿no me diga que esta volviendo a sus viejos hábitos?-Tsunade cruzada de brazos

Oye, oye, llevo 50 años sin tener buena compañía, ¿Qué esperabas?-Ryumaru mientras bebía sake

Venga vamos, tiene que ir a ver a Naruto para poder saber si puede ayudarlo con su enfermedad-Tsunade

Tranquila, ya lo he visto, de hecho ya tuve un enfrentamiento con el-Ryumaru mientras tomaba mas Sake-Te seré honesto, se lo que tiene, se puede salvar pero yo no lo ayudare hasta que se ayude a si mismo-Ryumaru con tono serio

¿Ayudarse a si mismo?, no lo entiendo-Tsunade

La condición de Naruto es curable, pero se nota que el se ha rendido, cuando las personas se rinden ni siquiera el mejor medico del mundo puede hacer algo por ellos-Ryumaru tomando mas sake

Mientras con Naruto, este había llegado a su casa muy cansado, así que decidió darse una ducha para después alistarse para su cita con Hinata, dado a que ya faltaban menos de 2 horas para que fueran las 8


	8. Dos citas al mismo tiempo

Anteriormente en **La Ultima Batalla:**

La condición de Naruto es curable, pero se nota que el se ha rendido, cuando las personas se rinden ni siquiera el mejor medico del mundo puede hacer algo por ellos-Ryumaru tomando mas sake

Mientras con Naruto, este había llegado a su casa muy cansado, así que decidió darse una ducha para después alistarse para su cita con Hinata, dado a que ya faltaban menos de 2 horas para que fueran las 8

10 minutos antes de que fueran las 8, Naruto estaba listo, vestia pantalón de mezclilla de color negro azulado, zapatos de vestir y una playera de color blanca debajo de una camisa abrochada a cuadros

Bien creo que me veo estupendo, me pregunto, ¿Cómo se vera mi Hinata?-Naruto mientras que se miraba al espejo para después salir de su apartamento con rumbo ala Mansión Hyuuga

Mientras en la Mansión Hyuuga

Ya casi es hora, espero que Naruto-Kun se sorprenda-Hinata que se arreglaba su cabello, pero en eso llega Neji para avisarle que la buscan

Hinata-Sama, Naruto la esta esperando-Neji

Bien, dile que espere por favor-Hinata mientras se ponía unos pendientes muy bonitos de color negro

Cuando termino bajo a la sala donde se encontraba Naruto hablando con Neji pero Hinata no lograba oír la conversación

Naruto-Kun, si tu le haces algo malo a mi prima o la haces sufrir, créeme que aunque seas mas fuerte que yo te matare-Neji al oído de Naruto mientras activaba su Byakugan

Descuida Neji, no le haría nada malo a Hinata-Naruto asustado

¿Pasa algo?-Hinata

Oh, Hinata-sama, estaba platicando con Naruto-Kun sobre cosas de chicos-Neji el cual estaba nervioso

Naruto se quedo asombrado por lo que vio, era ella, era Hinata, su hermosa Hinata, Hinata vestía un vestido de color negro, con pequeños detalles de color café, unos pendientes negros que combinaban perfecto con el vestido y unas zapatillas de igual color, su cabello suelto y lo que mas resaltaba de su hermoso rostro fueron sus hermosos ojos del color de la luna

Hi…Hinata, estas hermosa-Naruto al que se le notaba un alto sonrojo

Tu también te vez muy apuesto Naruto-Kun-Hinata con un poco mas de rubor color rojo en sus mejillas, claramente se veía que Naruto y Hinata estaban igual de sonrojados

Te traje esto-Naruto sacando detrás de su espalda un ramo de rosas rojas

Oh son hermosas Naruto-Kun, Gracias-Hinata tomando las flores

Bien pues vamonos-Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata

Si, mi Naruto-Kun-Hinata mientras hiva abrasada del brazo

A lo lejos, Kira observaba salir de la Mansión Hyuuga a Naruto y a Hinata y se puso celosa por la forma en que Hinata hiva del brazo de Naruto

Con que esa puta se quiere quedar con mi Naruto-Chan, tendrá que vérselas conmigo-Kira

Por otro lado Ryumaru creo un clon antes de partir del bar donde se encontraban platicando el y Tsunade

¿A donde ira sensei?-Tsunade

Iré a pescar, por así decirlo-Ryumaru saltando de casa en casa hasta que dio con su objetivo

Bien creo que ese chico Uchiha tiene una cita con con esa chica de cabello rosa-Ryumaru (original)

Jajaja, que casualidad de que hoy ellos 2 tengan una cita el mismo día, tengo que informar de esto-Ryumaru (clon) para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

Así que el chico Uzumaki y el chico Uchiha tienen una cita, creo que haré una reunión-Ryumaru el cual después se desvaneció entre las sombras

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura

Sasuke-Kun, déjame decirte que nunca creí que llegaría este momento-Sakura el cual hiva de la mano de Sasuke

Bueno pues créelo-Sasuke el cual se le notaba un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas

Créeme que soy muy feliz a tu lado Sasuke-Kun-Sakura la cual se abrazo de Sasuke y así estuvieron un rato hasta que llegaron a un parque

Mientras en la cita de Naruto y Hinata

Naruto y Hinata ya habían llegado a un restauran, muy elegante por cierto y estaban por pedir sus platillos

¿Es todo lo que desea ordenar Uzumaki-Sama?-Mesero

Así es-Naruto para después hacerle una seña con el dedo al mesero para que bajara a escucharlo-También no se olvide de la música-Naruto al oído del mesero

Descuide Uzumaki-Sama, haré que la música sea tan romántica como sea posible-Mesero para después irse hacia donde estaba un grupo de músicos que estaban tocando

Hinata, déjame decirte que estoy muy contento por estar aquí contigo-Naruto

Yo también lo estoy Naruto-kun, siempre ha sido mi sueño estar contigo en una cita-Hinata sonrojada

Pero en eso llega el mesero con los platillos que pidieron Naruto y Hinata

Aquí están sus platillos, un plato de ensalada francesa para la hermosa dama y un plato de nuestro mejor bistec para el caballero-Mesero para poner los platillos en la mesa, después hizo un chasquido con sus dedos para decirles a los músicos que empezaran a tocar una hermosa canción romántica

Mientras en la cita de Sasuke y Sakura

Sakura, quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice en el pasado-Sasuke

No tienes por que hacerlo Sasuke-Kun, sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón, no importa lo que pase-Sakura

¿Es enserio?-Sasuke sonrojado

Así es… Sasuke-Kun-Sakura para después acercarse lentamente ala cara del azabache para que después ambos cerraran sus ojos y se dieran un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño pero sobre todo pasión hasta que se separaron por falta de aire pero al entrar otra vez aire por sus pulmones iniciaron otra vez la sesión de besos

Mientras en la cita de Naruto y Hinata

Naruto y Hinata ya habían terminado de sus platillos y decidieron salir a pasear hasta llegar encima del monumento Hokage

Hinata-Naruto

Si Naruto-Kun-Hinata

Tus ojos son tan hermosos como el brillo de la luna-Naruto

Gracias Naruto-Kun-Hinata sonrojada

Hinata, quiero pedirte algo-Naruto poniéndose en frente de Hinata y arrodillándose ante ella

Lo que quieras Naruto-Kun-Hinata sorprendida por la acción del rubio

Hyuuga Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa para estar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?-Naruto el cual destapo una cajita en la cual había un anillo con un hermoso zafiro incrustado

!CLARO QUE ASEPTO NARUTO-KUN¡-Hinata para después abalanzarse sobre el rubio callendo al suelo y ala ves incrustándole un beso apasionado y así estuvieron un buen rato

Ya era cerca de la 1 de la madrugada y así que tanto Naruto y Sasuke decidieron dejar a sus hermosas chicas a sus hogares

Naruto-Kun, pero antes de que nos casemos, nos tendremos que topar con algo peligroso-Hinata

No te preocupes Hinata, nada nos podrá separar, no me importa lo peligroso que sea, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿y a que te refieres con lo de que nos toparemos con algo peligroso?-Naruto

Tenemos que decírselo a mi padre-Hinata abrasando su rubio

Si, creo que será muy peligroso jejeje-Naruto

Lo bueno esque tu te recuperas rápido jiji-Hinata

Y asi se fueron hasta llegar ala mansión Hyuuga

Mientras en la cita de Sasuke

Me gusto mucho estar a tu lado-Sasuke

A mi también Sasuke-Kun-Sakura para después despedirse con un beso pero antes de que se lo dieran un látigo tomo por la cintura a Sakura

JAJAJAJA, nunca imagine que pescando al azar pescaría a un pez gordo, JAJAJA-Hombre del látigo para después salir huyendo del lugar

Maldito devuélveme a mi Sakura-Sasuke

Pero lo mismo pasaba con Naruto

¿Tu otra vez?, devuélveme a mi Hinata-Naruto

Si tanto la quieres ven por ella-Ryumaru saltando de casa en casa…


	9. El diagnostico

Anteriormente en **La Ultima Batalla:**

JAJAJAJA, nunca imagine que pescando al azar pescaría a un pez gordo, JAJAJA-Hombre del látigo para después salir huyendo del lugar

Maldito devuélveme a mi Sakura-Sasuke

Pero lo mismo pasaba con Naruto

¿Tu otra vez?, devuélveme a mi Hinata-Naruto

Si tanto la quieres ven por ella-Ryumaru saltando de casa en casa…

Ahora si las pagaras caro **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**-Grito el rubio mientras hacia 5 clones que rápidamente hivan tras Ryumaru pero a lo lejos se veía el mismo tipo cargando a Sakura y para su sorpresa Sasuke hiva también detrás de aquel hombre

SASUKE! ¿HAY QUE DETENER A ESE SUJETO?-Naruto furioso

Ya lo se Dobe, el se llevo a mi Sakura-Decía el Uchiha

¿Tu Sakura?, dime, ¿acaso estaban en una cita?-Pregunto el rubio

No, no dije nada, vamos tenemos que atraparlo-decía el azabache

Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, Un Uchiha emo y Un rubio tonto-Ryumaru

Maldito por que no bienes y nos enfrentas-Decía con furia el Uchiha

Na, no lo creo, me estoy divirtiendo así ñañañaña-Decían ambos Ryumaru dándose palmaditas en su trasero

Cabron-Dijo el rubio con furia

Naruto, ¿no notas algo familiar en el?-Pregunto el Uchiha

¿Algo familiar?-Dijo dudoso el rubio

Así es, fíjate muy bien en su rostro y en su cabello-Sasuke

Naruto alzó la mirada al rostro de Ryumaru y sorprendentemente tenia un parecido a Orochimaru

Orochimaru, creí haberte dejado muerto-decía con rencor el Uchiha

"Oh, mierda me han reconocido por culpa de la serpiente gay que es mi hermano"-Pensaba deprimido Ryumaru-Si quieren ver a sus chicas síganme si es que pueden-Decía Ryumaru mientras se dirigía ala torre Hokage

Vamos hermano, tenemos que detener a esa serpiente gay-Dijo Naruto adelantando el paso

Ryumaru llego rápidamente ala torre Hokage y entro por la ventana lo que ocasiono que Tsunade se asustara

Sensei, creí que iría a pescar-Tsunade mirando alas 2 chicas que tenia Ryumaru

Así fue Tsunade y mira que peces más gordos pesque-Decía Ryumaru mientras ponía a ambas chicas en un sillón en eso despierta Sakura

¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estoy?-Rápidamente Sakura miro a Ryumaru y esta la confundió con Orochimaru-Tsunade-sama hágase a un lado acabare con esa serpiente gay de una vez por todas-

¿Qué?, no puede ser que otra vez me haya confundido-Ryumaru evitando el puño de Sakura pero en eso llegan Naruto y Sasuke

**Chidori**-decía el Uchiha atacando directamente al corazón de Ryumaru pero este lo evito con mucha facilidad

**Rasengan**-decía el rubio mientras entraba por la ventana y este impacto su rasengan al suelo de la oficina

¿Alguien me quiere decir que cojones pasa aquí?-Tsunade furiosa viendo como quedo su oficina

Tsunade-obachan es Orochimaru, ha raptado a Hinata y a Sakura-Decía el rubio mientras apuntaba a Ryumaru

No, no, no ustedes deben de estar confundiéndome con Orochimaru, mi nombre es Ryumaru-Decía el mencionado

No puede ser, Tsunade-sama, ¿el es el legendario ninja medico?, ¿el que le enseño todo lo que sabe?-Sakura sorprendida por el nombre del ninja

Así es Sakura, el es el que me enseño todo lo que se-decía Tsunade

Le pido Disculpas Ryumaru-sama-Sakura haciendo reverencia-Ustedes 2 también deberían pedir disculpas

No, el en la tarde me ataco y hace rato se llevo a mi Hinata, no tengo por que pedirle perdón, es mas creo que el debería pedirme disculpas-Decía Naruto mientras estaba cruzado de brazos

Lo mismo digo yo-Reafirmo el Uchiha

Bueno, bueno lo hice para llamar su atención-decía Ryumaru

Pero que coño dice, usted me ataco esta tarde-Decía el rubio con enojo

Lo hice por que te quiero ayudar con tu enfermedad, Tsunade me contó sobre lo que te paso, cuando te ataque en la tarde fue para hacer un diagnostico y por lo que vi, creo que dependes mas de la energía natural que tu chakra o el chakra del Kyubi, ¿o me equivoco?-Ryumaru

Si, tiene razón, siempre que intento utilizar mi chakra normal me canso rápidamente y cuando uso la energía natural la consumo rápidamente, no quiero usar el chakra del Kyubi por temor a que acorte mi tiempo de vida-Afirmo el rubio

Naruto intenta moldear tu chakra-Pidió Ryumaru

Esta bien-Naruto se concentro y empezó a moldear su chakra, primero su chakra era normal, luego se torno rojo luego se torno de un color morado y Ryumaru solo miraba atentamente

Esta bien Naruto es suficiente-Ryumaru

¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con mi enfermedad?-Pregunto el rubio

Dime Naruto, cuando estas dormido ¿no te sientes extraño?, ¿Cómo si alguien intentara tomar posesión de tu cuerpo-Pregunto Ryumaru

A decir verdad, cuando duermo sueño siempre con unos ojos negros con anillos de color blanco y escucho voces pero en un idioma extraño y antes de que despierte veo un valle en donde había acabado una batalla antes-Naruto sorprendió a Ryumaru por lo que dijo

Ya veo-Ryumaru-"es mas grave de lo que pensaba"- bien supongo que eso es todo puedes retirarte-Ryumaru

¿Oiga no intentara ayudar a mi hermano?-Pregunto el Uchiha

Lo haré en su debido momento y Naruto-Dijo ryumaru

Si, dígame-Dijo el rubio

Quiero ser el primero en felicitarte por estar comprometido con la chica Hyuuga-Dijo Ryumaru abrasando al rubio

¡¿Queeeeeee?¡-Gritaron todos por las palabras de Ryumaru

Naruto, ¿no les has dijo sobre tu compromiso con la Hyuuga?-Dijo Ryumaru en tono de burla

Oiga eso se los hiva a decir mañana-Dijo el rubio enfadado

Bien, bien basta, son muchas sorpresas por este día-Tsunade

Es cierto-Afirmo el rubio, luego fue a donde estaba Hinata aun dormida en el sillón-Hinata anda vamos, mañana tenemos que decirle a tu padre sobre el compromiso

¿Eh?, ha Naruto-kun si es cierto tenemos que irnos-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras se levantaba

Anda vamos-dijo cargando a Hinata como si fueran marido y mujer luego se dirigió ala ventana y lanzo un kunai de tres puntas hacia la mansión Hyuuga-Nos vemos chicos-Dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer como si nada

Tsunade-sama creo que nosotros también nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Sakura tomando de la mano al Uchiha y saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade-chan, tenemos que hablar seriamente-Dijo Ryumaru

¿Es con respecto a los sueños que tiene Naruto verdad?-Dijo Tsunade

Así es, cuando menciono esos ojos, creo que se refería al ******** ********-

Creí que esos ojos no existían-Dijo Tsunade atónita

Pues es cierto, esos ojos existen, dime, ¿también viste cuando Naruto moldeo su chakra?-Pregunto Ryumaru

Si, pero me pareció normal, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Tsunade

Por que antes de que terminara de moldear su chakra, su chakra se torno de un color morado-Dijo Ryumaru en tono serio

No entiendo lo que quiere decir-Tsunade

Descuida, tenemos toda la noche para hablar sobre ello-Ryumaru

Bien entonces deja saco una botella de sake-decía Tsunade mientras hiva a su escritorio

Mientras con Naruto y Hinata

Hinata lamento mucho lo que paso, pero da igual, nunca dejaría que te secuestraran y eso lo demostré hoy-Decía el rubio aun cargando a la ojiperla

Eso siempre lo he sabido Naruto-kun, pero ya es muy tarde, aparte mañana tenemos que decirle a mi padre sobre nuestro compromiso-decia Hinata mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio

Si es cierto, pero descuida, mañana hablaremos, por ahora quiero que descanses mi Hina-chan-decía el rubio mientras entraba ala habitación de Hinata por la ventana-Que tengas dulces sueños mi hermosa doncella-dijo el rubio mientras le plantaba un beso apasionado a la ojiperla

Tu también mi hermoso príncipe rubio-Hinata mientras veía a su rubio saliendo por la ventana

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura

¿Escuchaste a ese tipo?, mi hermano tiene posibilidades de curarse-

Pues que esperabas, Ryumaru es el mejor ninja medico del mundo-

Si pero, ¿Por qué no quiso ayudar a Naruto hace un momento?, seria mas fácil-

Descuida Sasuke-kun, tal vez lo hace por una razón, pero de todas formas estoy feliz de escuchar que Naruto se salvara-

Bueno Sakura, me alegra haber estado contigo-decía el Uchiha mientras que lentamente se acercaba a la pelirosa

Yo también Sasuke-kun-Dijo Sakura para después corresponder el beso del Uchiha

Nos vemos mañana-Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su casa de techo en techo

Por otro lado Kira buscaba desesperadamente al rubio

Rayos, ¿A dónde se pudo haber metido?, mañana lo buscare y lo invitare a salir el será solo mió-Kira solo se fue hacia el hotel donde se estaba hospedando

Mientras en el campamento de Kytore

Bien hecho Ryu, mañana pasaremos ala segunda etapa-Decía Kytore mientras se recargaba en un árbol

Gracias Kytore-sensei, sin duda hoy fue un día agotador-decía Ryu mientras caía al suelo exhausto

Por ahora descansa, yo me iré a dormir-Kytore mientras se recostaba en un árbol dejando sus 2 katanas alado

Si Kytore-sensei-

Al Día Siguiente

Era cerca de las 10 de la mañana, un rubio se encontraba nervioso por lo que pasaría en algunos momentos pero sin más llego hacia la mansión Hyuuga

¿En que te puedo ayudar?, Naruto-kun-Neji

Vengo ha hablar con Hiashi, Hinata y yo tenemos que decirle algo importante-Decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa

"Naruto, ¿Qué te traes entre manos?"-bien por favor pasa, iré a avisarle-decía el Hyuuga mientras dejaba pasar al rubio mientras que hiva ala habitación de Hinata

Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun se encuentra aquí, me dijo que le dijera que llego el momento-decía Neji

Naruto-kun ya esta aquí, creí que era solo un sueño-decia para si misma la ojiperla-Enseguida bajo Neji

Después Neji se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Patriarca de los Hyuuga

Hiashi-sama, Uzumaki Naruto lo busca-Decía Neji mientras hacia reverencia

¿Uzumaki Naruto?, bien dile que en 5 minutos estaré con el-Hiashi el cual estaba en posición de loto

Hai-Respondió Neji, después fue hacia donde se encontraba Naruto

Después de 6 Minutos Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en la sala principal de la mansión, pero vieron como llegaba Hiashi

Ha Naruto-san, ¿a que se debe tu visita?-Hiashi

Hiashi-sama, me gustaría que habláramos en privado-Decía el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia

¿En privado?, Bien por favor ven ha mi oficina-Decía el Hyuuga mientras se dirija hacia su oficina

Hiashi-sama, lo que le diré también incumbe a Hinata-Decía el rubio

¿a Hinata?, bien tendrás un motivo para eso, bien pasen ambos

Y así Hiashi, Naruto y Hinata se adentraron en la oficina del Patriarca Hyuuga


	10. Los 4 guardianes y el anuncio de la boda

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

Ha Naruto-san, ¿a que se debe tu visita?-Hiashi

Hiashi-sama, me gustaría que habláramos en privado-Decía el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia

¿En privado?, Bien por favor ven ha mi oficina-Decía el Hyuuga mientras se dirija hacia su oficina

Hiashi-sama, lo que le diré también incumbe a Hinata-Decía el rubio

¿a Hinata?, bien tendrás un motivo para eso, bien pasen ambos

Y así Hiashi, Naruto y Hinata se adentraron en la oficina del Patriarca Hyuuga

Bien Naruto-san, ¿a que se debe tu visita y por que pediste que entrara Hinata junto a Nosotros?-Dijo el patriarca Hyuuga

Bien Hiashi-sama vengo para poder pedirle la mano a su hija Hinata-Dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso

Ya veo, es por eso que pediste que Hinata también entrara ¿verdad?-Dijo Hiashi

Así es Hiashi-sama-

Y dime Naruto, ¿La amas?-pregunto Hiashi

Así es Hiashi, la amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón, daría mi vida por protegerla a ella-Dijo el rubio

Hinata, ¿Lo amas?-

Hai Otosan, lo amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón-Dijo la ojiperla

Esta bien-Hiashi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina, luego agrego-Naruto, espero que hagas a mi hija muy feliz

Hai, es una promesa-respondio el rubio

Una cosa más-interrumpió Hiashi

Si, ¿que cosa Otosan?-Pregunto Hinata

Yo seleccionare los platillos para la boda, obviamente La heredera Hyuuga y el Héroe numero 1 de Konoha tienen que dar una boda muy elegante-Dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa

Hai-Respondieron ambos

Pueden retirarse-Dijo Hiashi para después retirarse

Hinata, tenemos que decirles la gran noticia a los demás, bueno aunque Sasuke y Sakura ya lo saben, tenemos que decírselos a todos así que vamos ala torre Hokage-Dijo el rubio

Hai Naruto-kun-Dijo la ojiperla para después dirigirse ala torre Hokage

Pero muy lejos de Konoha, en Uzu para ser exactos se encontraba Runa una exiliada del clan Uzumaki, aparentemente esta buscando las ruinas de las bibliotecas del clan Uzumaki

¿Dónde carajos esta la puta biblioteca?-Dijo Runa muy enojada pues ha estado buscando esas ruinas durante 5 años sin existo

Tienes que alejarte de aquí, tu no eres la heredera del clan Uzumaki-Dijo un hombre que se formo apartir de piedras y tierra, era calvo, de piel blanca, vestía unas botas ninja, un pantalón muy pegado de color negro, una playera blanca debajo de una camisa de color amarilla que estaba abrochada de las costillas para abajo

Oh miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada mas que el viejo Rikuto, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Dijo Runa con tono de burla

Bien sabes que hago aquí, solo el heredero del clan Uzumaki puede entrar aquí, a ti te exiliaron así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí-Dijo Rikuto enojado

Bien pues tendré que acabar contigo-Dijo Runa que rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rikuto pero desafortunadamente piso un charco de agua que impidió que continuara luego se formo como un tipo de rostro y lanzo a Runa y ese charco de agua se puso alado de Rikuto formando a una mujer de cabello rojo y largo, vestía sandalias ninja y un kimono de color morado con flores y un listón color lila en su cintura

Vaya, ¿Kai también estas de su lado?-Pregunto Runa indiferentemente

Más te vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres morir-Dijo Kai con tono amenazante

Jajaja, creo que también me desharé de ti, **Elemento de Rayo: Jutsu lanzas de Zeus**-Dijo Runa pero antes de que lanzara su jutsu una fuerte ráfaga de viento la desconcentro, esa ráfaga de viento se puso alado de Rikuto y se formo a una mujer de cabello corto y color rojo, vestía un kimono blanco y un listón color celeste que lo sujetaba

Tu también, Takako eres tan despreciable como siempre-Dijo Runa molesta

No me importa la opinión de una exiliada-Dijo Takako con indiferencia

Hija de puta ya verán me las pagaran, **Elemento de tierra: Gran Dragón de Roca**-En eso se formo un gran dragón de piedras y lodo que se dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás pero un rayo rápidamente destrozo al dragón y otro rayo cayo alado de Kai y se formo a un hombre de cabello corto y rojo que vestía unas botas ninja y un pantalón ninja de color negro, traía vendas desde el cuello hasta su nariz

¿Raijin?, ¿Tu también?, bueno debí suponérmelo, dado a que antes que me exiliaran ustedes eran los mejores-Dijo Runa con desprecio

Hay mi queridísima Runa, ¿no entendiste el significado de la palabra E-XI-LIO?-Dijo Raijin

Es hora de que acabemos con ella-Dijo Takako

Descuiden, descuiden su quieren que me vaya pues me iré, no hay que ponernos violentos-Dijo Runa volteándose

Runa si te volvemos a ver por aquí, ten por seguro que te mataremos-Dijo Rikuto molesto

Si, si lo que digan, **Kuchiyose no jutsu**-Dijo Runa antes de que apareciera un dragón

Espero no haberlos molestado jajajajajaja-Dijo Runa yéndose del lugar

Mientras en Konoha

Todos los amigos de Naruto y Hinata estaban reunidos en la oficina de la Hokage pues tenían un anuncio muy importante que darles a todos

Naruto ya dinos el anuncio importante que nos tienes que decir-Dijo Rock lee

Bien, bien los reuní a todos para informarles que muy pronto…-Fue interrumpido por Konohamaru que llego tarde

Ya llegue jefe, ahora dinos que es tan importante informarnos-Dijo Konohamaru con los brazos recargados en su cabeza

Baka, estaba apunto de decirnos y tu lo interrumpes-Dijo Ino golpeando a Konohamaru

Ahora continúa Naruto-kun-Dijo Lee

Bien pues los reuní aquí para informarles que Hinata y yo nos casaremos-Cuando el rubio termino de decir esto noto que Rock lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Shino y Kiba se desmayaron al instante, Sai tenia una gran duda al respecto del significado de casarse, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, y Kurenai quedaron con sus bocas abiertas, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade pues ya lo sabían y Kakashi pues su estado era de indeferencia

**Nota:**

**Rikuto, Takako, Kai y Raijin son personajes creados por mi**


	11. Un día agitado

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

Bien pues los reuní aquí para informarles que Hinata y yo nos casaremos-Cuando el rubio termino de decir esto noto que Rock lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Shino y Kiba se desmayaron al instante, Sai tenia una gran duda al respecto del significado de casarse, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, y Kurenai quedaron con sus bocas abiertas, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade pues ya lo sabían y Kakashi pues su estado era de indeferencia

Mientras eso sucedía Ryu y Kytore entrenaban arduamente pero Kytore ve un Dragón negro que viene hacia ellos

Ryu descansemos un momento-Dijo Kytore calmadamente

Hai Kytore-sensei-en eso Ryu ve llegar al dragón el cual traía a Runa

Runa-sama, ¿Necesita algo?-pregunto Kytore

Si, dile a tu hermana que suspenda la misión de recolectar información en Konoha, tengo una misión más importante para ella-Respondio Runa

Hai, enseguida viene-Kytore rápidamente se sentó en el suelo e hizo una posición de manos muy extraña Pero Kira que estaba buscando al Rubio entro en un trance

Kira Runa-sama solicita verte, ven rápido, sabes que no le gusta esperar-Dijo Kytore en la mente de Kira

Hai, en 10 minutos estoy ahí-Kira salio de su trance y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el campamento de Kytore

Mientras en Uzu las 4 figuras se encontraban alteradas dado al pequeño encuentro desagradable que tuvieron hace un momento

Maldita Runa, debería de estar muerta hace años-Dijo Rikuto muy enfadado

Calma, almenos la ahuyentamos, la próxima vez que ande por aquí la matamos-Dijo Takako

¿Creen que deberíamos informarle a Fudo?, Digo es solo por precaución-Dijo Kai tímidamente

No te preocupes, es Runa de la que estamos hablando, que yo recuerde ella no tenía habilidad alguna-Dijo Raijin con exceso de confianza

Kai tiene razón, deberíamos informarle a Fudo sobre este encuentro-Dijo Rikuto desapareciendo del lugar

Me da igual-Dijo Takako desapareciendo al igual que Rikuto

Gracias Kai, ahora se enojara Fudo con nosotros solo por una molestia-Dijo Raijin algo molesto y después desapareció

Lo siento, fue una simple opinión-Dijo Kai mientras que desaparecía

Kira llego al campamento de su hermano y noto que Runa estaba algo molesta

He venido tan rápido como pude-Dijo Kira

No fue lo suficientemente rápido Kira-Dijo la pelirrojo molesta

Lo siento-Se disculpo Kira

No importa en este momento, tengo una misión importante para ti-Dijo Runa

¿Y que tengo que hacer Runa-sama?-pregunto Kira

Ven acompáñame, ustedes también vengan-Dijo Runa refiriéndose a Kytore y Ryu

Hai-Todos subieron al dragón de Runa y se fueron del lugar rápidamente con dirección ala frontera entre el país del fuego y el país del rayo

Mientras en la oficina de Tsunade ya todos estaban más calmados y felices por la noticia de Naruto

Oye Naruto ¿Cuándo será la boda?-Pregunto Ino

Pues aun no ponemos fecha, haber creo que será…Tal vez en un mes o dos-Dijo el rubio mientras contaba con sus dedos

Naruto, ¿no crees que nos haces esperar mucho?, digo que tal si se casan el próximo mes-Dijo Kurenai

No lo se, aun no hemos hecho la lista de los invitados, los arreglos, Hinata todavía no compra su vestido, los platillos de la boda estará acargo de Hiashi, necesitamos tiempo para organizar todo-Dijo Naruto contado nuevamente con sus dedos

No te preocupes Naruto-kun con que sea una boda sencilla me conformo-Dijo Hinata abrasando a su rubio

Hinata no digas eso-Dijo Sakura molesta

¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hinata tímidamente

¿Cómo que te conformas con una boda sencilla?, se van a casar, La heredera del clan Hyuuga y el héroe numero uno de Konoha tienen que tener una boda perfecta-Dijo Sakura a regañadientes

Por los arreglos no te preocupes yo te ayudare-Dijo Ino con una sonrisa

Nosotras te ayudaremos a elegir el vestido perfecto para ti, ¿Verdad Kurenai-sensei?-Dijo Tenten

Por supuesto que le ayudare a mi alumna a verse hermosa en su día especial-Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

Hermano yo te ayudare, eres demasiado tonto como para hacer la lista de invitados-Dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio

¿Qué tal si propongo algo?-Dijo Kakashi que en todo ese momento estuvo callado leyendo su libro favorito de "Icha Icha"

¿Qué propones Kakashi?-Pregunto Tsunade

¿Qué tal si ustedes las mujeres ayudan a Hinata y nosotros los hombres ayudamos a Naruto?-Sugirió el peliplateado

Es una estupenda idea-Dijo el rubio

Y así estuvieron dando ideas para la boda Naruto y Hinata

Mientras eso sucedía Runa llego ha su destino

Bien hemos llegado, Kira tu misión será convencer a la mujer que esta dentro de esta cueva, dile que vienes de parte mía-Dijo Runa mientras que su dragón desaparecía

Hai-Kira entro ala cueva que cada vez que daba un paso se hiva haciendo mas oscura así que decidió alumbrarla

**Elemento de fuego: Llama incandescente**-Dicho esto Kira chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha que después la extendió para crear una flama en la palma de su mano

Bien ahora puedo ver-Kira entraba cada vez mas y mas en la cueva mientras que los demás esperaban afuera

Runa-sama, ¿Quién es la mujer que se encuentra dentro de esa cueva?-Pregunto Kytore

Su nombre es Kuroi y la necesitamos para poder deshacernos del heredero del clan Uzumaki-Respondio la pelirroja

Ya veo-Respondio Kytore muy serio

Mientras en la cueva Kira noto que había cosas extrañas que estaban destruidas las cuales no le dio mucha importancia pero estaba prevenida para cualquier ataque

¿Quién eres?-Pregunto una voz de niña algo aterradora

S…Soy Kira Nanakaze, Vengo de parte de Runa Uzumaki-Respondio nerviosamente Kira

¿De parte de Runa?, bien espera un momento-Dijo aquella voz

De repente las cosas que estaban destruidas se empezaban a unir las cuales tenian una forma Humanoide

Kira rápidamente hizo sellos con sus manos y lanzo una gran bola de fuego quemando a una de esas cosas extrañas destruyéndola completamente pero no se percato que venían mas así que otra vez hizo sellos con sus manos y lanzo una gran ráfaga de viento de su boca lanzando contra la pared la gran mayoría de esas cosas luego hizo otros sellos de manos para enterrar a todas las cosas debajo de la tierra pero dado a que tuvo que gastar todo su chakra para aumentar el daño que provocaron sus jutsus quedo muy débil

Me sorprende que puedas sobrevivir a mis criaturas… Pero no tengo intenciones de hablar con Runa-Dijo la misma voz pero esta vez más aterradora

De repente una de las criaturas tomo a Kira levantándola de los hombros fijándose en sus ojos esa criatura la metió en un genjutsu

Kira se encontraba en la misma cueva pero noto que las cosas que antes estaban destruidas eran juguetes, de repente se hoyo la misma voz que decia: "Vete, Vete, Vete", repetidamente y los juguetes se empezaban a mover atacando a Kira pero Kira no podía hacer nada por que estaba paralizada por el medio así que un juguete la tiro bruscamente al suelo y saco una sierra de su mano cortándola en dos desde su pecho Kira solo gritaba de dolor

¡Kai!-Dijo Runa desasiendo el genjutsu de la criatura

**Elemento de Rayo: Golpe Galvanizado**-Dijo Kytore dándole a la criatura un fuerte golpe cargado con chakra de elemento Rayo

Se encuentra bien Kira-sama-Ryu llego rápidamente a ayudar a Kira que se encontraba débil en el suelo

No te cansas de jugar, ¿verdad Kagari?-Dijo Runa

Runa, no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que lárgate de aquí-Dijo Kagari con la misma voz aterradora de niña

¿No te interesaría vengarte de Raijin?-Pregunto Runa maliciosamente

No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia-Dijo Kagari con su voz más aterradora que la última vez

Eso pensé, estoy pensando en asesinar a los 5 hermanos de los elementos y necesito tu ayuda-Dijo Runa

¿Y que obtendré a cambio?-Pregunto Kagari

Poder-Se limito a decir Runa

¿Y que mas?-Pregunto Kagari

Dejare que mates a Raijin-Dijo Runa

Bien, espero que cumplas-Dijo Kagari saliendo entre la sombras, ella vestía un vestido blanco y detrás de su espalda traía una guadaña negra con filo del mismo color, su cabello es largo y rubio, sus ojos son de color amarillo pero lo que mas destacaba era esa mirada sádica que provoco temor a todos los presentes

Así será Kagari-Dijo Runa después todos salieron de la cueva, Runa invoco nuevamente a su dragón y se dirigió rumbo a Suna

Mientras en Konoha ya era de Noche así que Naruto y Hinata dieron un paseo antes de irse a sus hogares

Naruto-Kun, ¿no crees que tenemos que tener una casa mas grande?, nos casaremos y seremos una familia-Dijo la ojiperla

Es cierto, mañana buscare una casa en venta, después hare la lista de invitados-dijo el rubio cargando a Hinata como si fueran marido y mujer dado a que ya estaban afuera de la mansión Hyuuga y decidio acostar a Hinata-Por ahora quiero que duermas Hinata-Dijo Naruto mientras acostaba a Hinata en su cama

¿Naruto-kun?-

Si dime-

Quiero que duermas hoy a mi lado-Dijo la ojiperla con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

Hinata no creo que sea conveniente-Contesto el rubio

Por favor, no tiene nada de malo, después de todo estamos comprometidos-Dijo Hinata señalando su anillo

Hinata, ¿Qué diría tu padre si me encuentra en tu cuarto?-Pregunto temeroso el rubio

No importa, hazlo por mi ¿si?, no me dejes sola-Dijo Hinata poniendo una cara tierna

Esta bien Hinata, solo por que tú me lo pides-Dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Hinata

Buenas noches Naruto-Kun-dijo Hinata

Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa-Naruto le dio un tierno beso en los labios luego la abraso por la espalda quedando así dormidos juntos.


	12. Shina y los 5 hermanos elementales

Anteriormente en **La Ultima Batalla:**

Esta bien Hinata, solo por que tú me lo pides-Dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Hinata

Buenas noches Naruto-Kun-dijo Hinata

Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa-Naruto le dio un tierno beso en los labios luego la abraso por la espalda quedando así dormidos juntos.

Mientras tanto eso sucecia en Konoha, Runa junto sus subditos y Kagari se encontraban volando rumbo a Suna

Dime Kagari, ¿Donde se encuentra tu hermana Kuroi?-pregunto Runa

Bueno, ella salio a Suna a ver a su vieja amiga Shina-Kagari dijo lo ultimo con furia en sus palabras

¿Fue a ver a Shina?, ¿Matsubaki Shina?-dijo Runa sorprendida

Si, le dije que no fuera pero no me hizo caso-respondio Kagari

"Hoy es mi dia de suerte, primero Kagari, luego Kuroi y a Shina, esto no podria ser mejor"-pensaba Runa mientras que se reia malebolamente

Mientras en un lugar en Suna

Ya te dije que me dieras el pergamino Shina-Dijo una mujer alta de cabello azul oscuro, ojos color marron, vestia unas botas ninjas de color negro que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, un short muy corto de color negro, un Top negro que definian bien sus escelentes curvas, brasaletes en ambas manos y en su espalda portaba una guadaña igual ala de Kagaria a esepcion de que el filo de esta era de color blanco

Ya te dije que no, ¿o quieres perder la vida en este momento?-dijo Shina, estaba vestida de Yukata de color rojo decorado con pequeños lirios

Entonces me veo obligada a matarte para quitartelo, no es cierto-Dijo aquella mujer en tono desafiante

Ven e intentalo puta-Dijo Shina con la indiferencia al maximo  
Aquella mujer se lanzo al ataque con su guadaña mientras que Shina solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes hasta que la mujer le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de su guadaña a Shina

Vaya, vaya, veo que no has perdido tu tiempo Kuroi-dijo Shina dando un gran salto hacia atras, apartandose de Kuroi

Asi es, ahora dame el pergamino, me pertenece-Dijo Kuroi molesta

¿Te pertenece?, ja no me hagas reir, el que se lo encuentra se lo queda-dijo Shina en tono de burla

Si, pero resulta que tu me lo robaste-Dijo Kuroi aun mas molesta

Robar, encontrar, ¿Cual es la diferencia?, da igual ya que cobrare una gran recompensa a Kiri por devolverles el pergamino

Damelo-Kuroi nuevamente se lanzo ala ataque con su guadaña mientras que Shina saco otro pergamino pero este lo desplego haciendo ver unas escrutaras de Invocacion

**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**-Shina hizo aparecer una marioneta que usaba una gran capucha negra, dejando sin visiblidad la forma de esta, luego agrego-Parece que me divertire hoy-Asi Shina mando rapidamente al ataque a su marioneta, Kuroi le repartia golpes con su guadaña a la marioneta de Shina pero por mas que queria destruirla no lo lograba hasta que dio un gran salto atras cayendo muy cansada de rodillas

Parece que te has rendido, Tambien cobrare una gran recompensa por ti, AHORA MUERE-Shina lanzo a su marioneta para que le asertara el golpe final a Kuroi pero fue detenido por una guadaña de filo color negro

Vaya, Vaya, Vaya ¿Que tenemos aqui?, a Shina la caza recompensas y a la hermana mayor de Kagari, que gran sorpresa verlas reunidas-Dijo Runa saliendo de entre las sombras

Oneesan, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Kagari ayudando a levantar a su hermana

Si estoy bien, solo algo cansada-respondio Kuroi

Tu, se supone que deberias estar muerta-Dijo Shina con sorprendida al ver a Runa

¿Por que todos dicen eso?, solamente desperte mis habilidades algo tarde, de verdad que nadie se alegra de verme-Dijo Runa algo molesta por el comentario de Shina

Runa, ¿Que hace mi hermana aqui?-pregunto Kuroi

Bueno digamos que la contrate para realisar un trabajo, tambien quiero contratar tus servicios Kuroi-Dijo

¿Y que clase de trabajo?-

Acabar con los 5 hermanos elementales, claro que tu te encargarias de Rikuto-dijo Runa

Bien acepto-Dijo Kuroi  
Luego Runa volteo a ver a Shina

Tambien quiero tus servicios Shina-Dijo Runa cortesmente

¿Y que obtendre a cambio?-pregunto Shina

Poder, Dinero, Todo lo que tu quieras-respondio Runa

Poder ya lo tengo, Dinero lo consigo facilmente, no por nada soy una cazarecompensas, y no hay nada que quiera, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar-Dijo Shina desapareciendo su marioneta y cargando en su espalda el pergamino que traia antes

Que mal, ya que sabes del por que contrato personas te tendre que matar-Dijo Runa sacando unos Senbons para poder matar a Shina pero una barrera de color blanca los bloqueo e hizo que Runa retrocediera

Llegas tarde cabron-Dijo Shina molesta

Perdon, pero esque lo heroes llegan tarde-Dijo una voz entre las sombras

Es hora de irnos Raitani, tenemos que ir con el jefe, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Shina

Si, no necesito que me lo recuerdes-Respondio Raitani, luego de eso Shina desaparecio en un gran destello que sego por un momento a Runa y sus subordinados

¿Que haremos con ellos?-Pregunto Kuroi

No te preocupes, iremos a la aldea del demonio-Respondio Runa luego salio de aquella cueva e invoco a un dragon mas grande que al anterior y se fue rumo a La aldea del Demonio

Mientras eso sucedia, en uzu cuatro figuras se encontraban en un circulo con 5 sellos hasta que en un destello rojo aparecio un hombre de pelo rojo y largo, ojos marrones, vestido con un Kimono Negro y una espada alado de su cintura entonces la cuatro figuras hablaron

Fudo-san, lo hemos despertado de su sueño por algo malo que paso-Dijo Rikuto

Lo se Rikuto, Runa ha vuelto-Dijo Fudo con sus ojos cerrados

¿Y que es lo que haremos?-pregunto Kai

Nada-respondio Fudo calmadamente

¿Nada?, ¿Como que nada?, Runa una exiliada del clan que deberia de estar muerta sigue con vida-Dijo Takako

No se preocupen, yo sabia que algo asi pasaria-Contesto Fudo

¿Entonces no debemos de hacer nada?-pregunto Raijin

Bueno, una gran batalla se llevara aqui, asi que esperaremos y ayudaremos al heredero del clan Uzumaki-respondio Fudo  
Y asi paso la noche rapidamente

En Konoha amanecia, Hinata fue la primera en despertar, se sentia comoda, feliz, se sentia en las nubes, pues su amado rubio la abrasaba hasta que decidio girarse y despertar a Naruto

Buenos dias mi Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata tiernamente al oido del rubio y este desperto

Buenos dias mi Hinata-chan-el rubio le dio los buenos dias a su amada dandole un tierno beso en los labios hasta que sintieron unos golpes en la puerta

Hinata-sama el desayuno esta listo-dijo Neji  
Hinata se puso nerviosa, pues no sabia que diria su padre al encontrar a Naruto

Enseguida voy-Respondio Hinata, luego miro a su prometido y le dijo-¿te gustaria tomar el desayuno conmigo?-

Claro que si Hinata-respondio el rubio y asi se fueron a desayunar pero Naruto se encontraria con una gran sorpresa.


	13. Preparativos Para La Boda

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

Hinata-sama, el desayuno esta listo-Dijo Neji

Hinata se puso nerviosa pues no sabía que diría su padre si encontrara a Naruto en su habitación

Enseguida voy-Respondio Hinata, luego miro a su prometido y le dijo-¿te gustaría tomar el desayuno conmigo?-

Claro que si Hinata-Respondio el rubio

Y así ambos se dirigieron a desayunar, al llegar al gran comedor se encontraba solamente Hiashi y Hanabi, Hiashi se sorprendió al ver a Naruto tan temprano

Naruto-san, no tenia idea de que vendría a desayunar con nosotros, por favor tome asiento-Dijo Hiashi

Gracias-Dijo Naruto algo nervioso pues el y su prometida no querían que se enterara que el se quedo a pasar la noche y ambos se sentaron a desayunar

Y dígame Naruto, ¿Ya esta haciendo los preparativos para la boda?-Pregunto Hiashi

Etto… hoy vamos a ir elegir el pastel de bodas-respondio Naruto

Así es Oto-san, después iré con mis amigas para que me ayuden a elegir el vestido perfecto para la boda-Dijo Hinata

Y yo haré la lista de los invitados-menciono el rubio

Ya veo-Dijo Hiashi en tono calmado

Hiashi-sama-dijo Naruto

Si, ¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

¿Cómo le esta llendo con la elección de platillos para la boda?-

Se podría decir que bien-

Hinata-neesan, me gustaría acompañarte a elegir tu vestido para tu boda-Dijo Hanabi la cual había terminado su desayuno

Claro que si Hanabi-respondio Hinata con una sonrisa

Hanabi rápidamente subió a su cuarto para alistarse, Naruto y Hinata ya habían terminado su desayuno, solo estaban esperando a que Hanabi estuviera lista, la estaban esperando afuera de la mansión, tardo al menos 30 minutos en alistarse, después llego con los comprometidos

Hanabi-chan, te tardaste-Dijo Naruto algo molesto

¿Enserio me tarde?, pues yo creo que falto alistarme-

Ya, ya, vamos a elegir el pastel-Dijo Hinata con tal de que su hermana y su futuro esposo no empezaran una discusión

Llegaron a una repostería muy famosa por hacer los mejores pasteles para boda, Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi entraron y se quedaron asombrados por la belleza en forma de pastel, había pasteles grandes, pequeños, sencillos, detallados, de todo tipo, Naruto y Hinata habían elegido uno pero su hermana les empezó a decir que era un pastel algo sencillo y así paso el tiempo, hasta que ya no hallaron ningún pastel que a Hanabi le pareciera hermoso para ella, así que decidieron decirle al repostero que hicieran uno a pedido, Hanabi le dio las características que debería de llevar el pastel, cuando terminaron salieron de la pastelería y se separaron, Hinata y Hanabi fueron a la casa de Sakura no sin antes de que Hinata se despidiera de su amado, Naruto se fue a casa de su hermano para que le ayudara con la lista de invitados, una vez ahí, empezaron con la lista

Bien Naruto, ¿a cuantas personas tienes pensado invitar ala boda?-Dijo Sasuke

Bien déjame ver… pues… a mis amigos de mi aldea, a mis amigos de la aldea de Kumo, de Iwa, de Kiri y de Suna-

¿Y quienes serian los invitados de nuestra aldea?-

Seria El viejo Teuchi y Ayame, Tu y Sakura-chan, Rock Lee, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taicho-Naruto mencionó a todos los amigos de la aldea

Bien, ahora dime cuales son los de Suna-

Bien seria Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, creo que serian todos-

Ahora los de Kumo-

El viejo Raikage A, el viejo Bee, Omoi, Karui, Mabui, esos serian todos-

Ahora los de Kiri-

Pues serian la Mizukage Mei, Chojuro, Ao, dejame pensar… serian todos-

Ahora los de Iwa-

Seria el viejo Tsuchikage Onoki, Kurotsuchi…-Naruto mencionaba los nombres de los invitados mientras que Sasuke escribía, este se arrepintió ya que Naruto conocía a demasiadas personas

Por otro lado Sakura, Tenten, Kurenai y Hanabi ayudaban a Hinata a elegir el vestido para su boda

Este me gusta-Dijo Hinata saliendo del probador

No, no me gusta, le hace falta algo pero no se que es, ¿Tu que piensas Tenten?-Dijo Sakura

Tienes razón, algo le falta pero no se que es, ¿Usted que dice Kurenai-sensei?-

Yo digo que se ve estupendo-

Yo pienso que le falta estilo, pruébate este-Dijo Hanabi llegando con un vestido y se lo entrego a Hinata, esta entro al probador de nuevo a cambiarse de vestido y cuando salio las demás se llevaron una grata sorpresa

¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto Hinata

Hinata te vez…-balbuceo Sakura

Te vez hermosa Hinata-Dijo Tenten casi a gritos

Sin duda te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido Hinata-Dijo Kurenai

Gracias-Dijo Hinata

Lo ven, yo se lo que es hermoso y lo que no-Dijo Hanabi haciendo una pose de sabelotodo

Pues esta decidió, me quedo con este vestido-Dijo Hinata

Al salir decidieron ir a ver a Ino para ver como iba con los arreglos de la boda

Hola-Dijeron todas a la vez

Hola-Dijo Ino mientras arreglaba unos ramos de flores

Veo que estas muy ocupada, ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?-

Estoy bien no se preocupen, de hecho casi termino los arreglos, solo me faltan algunos-Dijo Ino

Se ven estupendos los arreglos florales que hiciste Ino-Dijo Hinata

Gracias, puse todo mi empeño en hacerlos, todo por ayudar a una amiga mia-Dijo Ino sonriendo

Ya que esta casi todo arreglado por que no vamos a comer algo, hemos estado dando vueltas por aquí y por haya, tengo algo de hambre-Dijo Tenten

Si vamos-Dijo Kurenai y así todas se fueron a comer

Mientras en la casa de Sasuke ya casi terminaban la lista de invitados

A y no te olvides de nuestro nuevo compañero, ¿Cuál era su nombre?... a si, no te olvides de ODA-dijo Naruto

Bien, ya esta todo-Dijo Sasuke luego miro a Naruto-¿Ya tienes pensado el traje que te vas a poner para tu boda?-

¿Tengo que usar traje?, ¿No puedo ir con mi ropa normal?-

Naruto… es una BODA, es tu BODA, así que tu eres el NOVIO y Hinata es la NOVIA, así pronto serán ESPOSOS, y podrán vivir juntos-

Si, no te molestes solo fue una pregunta, pero no se quien me ayudaría en eso-

Naruto, ¿ya tienen en donde vivir?, digo tu apartamento es muy pequeño y seria una vergüenza que el héroe Numero Uno de Konoha no tenga una casa propia-

Si, pues pensaba hacer una casa encima del monumento Hokage-

Ya veo, mejor vamos a conseguirte un traje para tu boda, después iremos con Tsunade para informarle donde será tu casa y con la ayuda de Yamato la haremos, ¿Qué te parece?-

Claro, pero primero vamos por algo de Ramen, tengo hambre-Dijo Naruto sobandose el estomago

Anda, vamos hermano-y así ambos hermanos salieron a comer, en el camino se escuchaba su típica discusión

Qué tal si encima del traje llevo una capa parecida a la de mi padre, sin duda me vería genial-

No-

¿Por qué no?-

Por que no quiero que hagas el ridículo-así empezaron a discutir

Mientras eso pasaba, Runa estaba cerca de la Aldea del Demonio

Runa-sama, ¿Para que nos dirigimos a esa aldea?-pregunto Ryu

No iremos a la aldea, el lugar al que iremos esta cerca de la aldea, es un antiguo castillo-

¿Pero por que iremos ahí?-

Ahí se encuentra un arma que nos servirá para destruir a los hermanos elementales-

¿Y que arma es esa?-Pregunto Kira esta vez

Se llama **Jigoku No Ken**, esa espada es tan poderosa que mataría a un Bijuu de un solo golpe-al escuchar esto pensaron que seria una broma

¿Matar a un Bijuu de un solo golpe?, me gustaría verla-Dijo Ryu

Pero hay un problema-

¿Cuál es?-Dijo Kytore

Que esa espada esta custodiada por un semi-muerto-Dijo Kagari

¿Un semi-muerto?, ¿a que te refieres?-Pregunto Kira

Un semi-muerto es un ser que no esta vivo ni muerto, pero no es inmortal, es un jutsu como el Edo Tensei pero este superior ya que para poder detener al semi-muerto necesitas crear un portal al inframundo para poder detenerlo-Respondio Kuroi

Así es, por eso hay que ser rápidos y cuidadosos-Runa llego al castillo y entro junto con Kytore y Ryu, Kuroi, Kagari y Kira esperaron

¿y como sabemos que el que nos esta atacando es el real o un clon o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto Ryu

No te preocupes por eso, los semi-muertos no tienen Chakra así que no podrá usar Jutsu, pero es muy veloz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que tengan cuidado-Dijo Runa

Runa entro a varias habitaciones sin tener éxito al encontrar dicha espada hasta que entro a la última habitación que había

Esa es la **Jigoku No Ken**-Dijo Runa

En eso una figura humanoide cae enfrente de Runa

Note llevaras la espada, soy el guardián de la **Jigoku No Ken**, así que váyanse si no quieren terminar como los demás-Dijo aquella figura

Que mal, y yo pensé que seria de la forma fácil, Kytore, Ryu ustedes encárguense de esta molestia mientras que yo tomo la espada-Dijo Runa

Hai-Dijeron los dos y ambos activaron su armaduras eléctricas listo para atacar

Bien Ryu, ahora demuéstrame el resultado del entrenamiento-Dijo Kytore

Ryu corre rápidamente en dirección al guardián de la espada que intercepto el golpe de Ryu con una de sus espadas

No creas que te será muy fácil acabar con migo-Dijo el guardián, después con su otra espada trato de cortar a Ryu en dos pero este rápidamente coloca su espada en contra

Eres muy rápido pero yo lo soy mas-Ryu desapareció y apareció detrás del guardián y con su espada le cortó uno de sus brazos

Te lo dije-Dijo Ryu dando un gran salto hacia atrás

Crees que cortándome un brazo me vas a detener-Dijo el guardia con una sonrisa sádica

No pero si te corto el otro brazo no podrás hacer nada-Kytore rápidamente desenfundo una de sus Katanas y le corto el otro brazo al guardia, este solo reía sádicamente mientras que Runa estaba mas cerca de la espada

Bien contigo seré indestructible-Dijo Runa tomando la espada

El guardia noto esto y de pronto de sus brazos empezaron a salir como unos hilos (iguales a los de Kakuzu) y se colocaron en el lugar en donde deberían ir y rápidamente fue hacia Runa que ya tenia la espada

No creas que te llevaras la espada, no te pertenece-Dijo el guardia, y rápidamente junto sus dos espadas por los mangos y la hizo girar con la intención de cortar a Runa en dos pero esta la detuvo con la espada

Kytore Ryu rápido necesitamos irnos de aquí, preparen todo-

Hai- ambos salieron del lugar

Ya que no te puedo matar, te tengo que detener a como de lugar-Dijo Runa

Inténtalo-Dijo el guardia

Runa rápidamente hizo sellos y dijo

**Estilo de Tierra: Prisión de Roca**-Dicho esto salieron unas barras de roca que encarcelaron al guardia, después Runa hizo otra secuencia de sellos y dijo-**Elemento de Fuego: Liberación de Dragón**-Runa lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el guardia, el Jutsu de dio de lleno, su cara se empezó a quemar pero este no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería acabar con Runa para poner su espada en su lugar

Creo que es hora de irme-Runa salio del castillo mientras que el guardia giraba sus espadas haciendo que las rocas se rompieran y se liberara aun con llamas en su cuerpo y rápidamente salio del castillo para detener a Runa, esta ya se encontraba Volando sobre el cielo sobre su dragón pero voltio para ver que nadie la siguiera, se sorprendió al ver al guardián corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia ella y aun mas que las llamas de su cuerpo aun no se extinguían

Kira, Kytore necesito su ayuda, lancen un Jutsu de fuego en contra del guardia-Dijo Runa

Hai-Dijeron y luego ambos hicieron una secuencia de sellos y dijeron-**Elemento de Fuego: Dragones Gemelos de Fuego**-ala vez Runa también hizo una secuencia de sellos y realizo su técnica anterior y así las técnicas de fuego le dieron directamente al guardián de la espada haciendo que retrocediera

Notas finales del capítulo :

**¿Que tal quedo?, jeje ya se acerca la boda de Naruto y Hinata, espero les haya gustado**


	14. Empieza la batalla

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

**Estilo de Tierra: Prisión de Roca**-Dicho esto salieron unas barras de roca que encarcelaron al guardia, después Runa hizo otra secuencia de sellos y dijo-**Elemento de Fuego: Liberación de Dragón**-Runa lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el guardia, el Jutsu de dio de lleno, su cara se empezó a quemar pero este no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería acabar con Runa para poner su espada en su lugar

Creo que es hora de irme-Runa salio del castillo mientras que el guardia giraba sus espadas haciendo que las rocas se rompieran y se liberara aun con llamas en su cuerpo y rápidamente salio del castillo para detener a Runa, esta ya se encontraba Volando sobre el cielo sobre su dragón pero voltio para ver que nadie la siguiera, se sorprendió al ver al guardián corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia ella y aun mas que las llamas de su cuerpo aun no se extinguían

Kira, Kytore necesito su ayuda, lancen un Jutsu de fuego en contra del guardia-Dijo Runa

Hai-Dijeron y luego ambos hicieron una secuencia de sellos y dijeron-**Elemento de Fuego: Dragones Gemelos de Fuego**-ala vez Runa también hizo una secuencia de sellos y realizo su técnica anterior y así las técnicas de fuego le dieron directamente al guardián de la espada haciendo que retrocediera

Al guardián de la espada no pudo con los Jutsus que le dieron de lleno y tuvo que retroceder por sus armas

No dejare que se lleven la espada, ningún ser humano vivirá para poder controlar su poder-Dijo aquel guardián, tomo sus armas y fue persiguiendo al dragón de Runa, esta festejaba por la victoria de hace rato

Bien hecho, ahora tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos para atacar Uzu-Dijo Runa

¿Y nos dirigiremos directamente a Uzu?-Pregunto Kira

Así es, llegaremos al amanecer, Kuroi y Kagari quiero que tengan listas sus guadañas-Dijo Runa mirando a estas dos

Hai-Respondieron ambas al unísono

Luego Runa voltio a ver al grupo de Kytore-Kytore y Kira también que estén listas sus Katanas-Dijo Runa y miro la espada de Ryu-Ryu, ¿Qué sabes hacer con esa cosa que osas por llamar espada?-Pregunto Runa

Ha… etto… bueno puedo hacer muchas cosas con ella, puede cortar lo que sea y si concentro chakra elemental de rayo cortara aun mas, además de que puedo hacer el mango corto para ataques a largo alcance y largo para ataques de corto alcance y bloqueos-Explico Ryu

Bien espero que sea suficiente, nos enfrentamos a los 5 hermanos elementales Uzumaki, Kuroi y Kagari, ustedes se encargaran de Raijin y Rikuto-Dijo Runa

Hai-respondieron las dueñas de las guadañas

Kira tu te enfrentaras a Kai-Dijo Runa volviendo a ver a Kira

Luego volteo a ver Ryu y a Kytore-Ustedes se encargaran de Takako-Dijo Runa

¿Y usted que hará Runa-Sama?-Pregunto Ryu

Destruiré de una vez por todas a Fudo-Dijo Runa con rencor en sus palabras, luego pregunto-¿Entendieron todo lo que tiene que hacer?-

Hai-respondieron todos

Así todo los subordinados de Runa se dirigían a Uzu para enfrentarse a a los hermanos elementales, mientras eso pasaba cerca de Kiri habían dos personas conversando, al parecer era Shina conversando con un hombre

Si no fuera por mi Runa te hubiera hecho pedazos-Se escucho una voz masculina en tono de burla

Sabes que no, bien sabes que los tengo a ellos-Dijo Shina mostrando un pergamino que decia "10 Nubes Rojas" en el

Aun no entiendo como conseguiste el cuerpo de el, el estaba bajo tierra, ¿recuerdas que el Nara lo enterró?-

Si pero no fue difícil encontrarlo, de hecho solo tome las partes de su cuerpo, la cabeza la deje donde estaba, solamente me gritaba blasfemias de un tal Jashin, que si no lo ayudaba me envolvería en sus llamas de venganza y muchas cosas mas y le dije Jodete-Dicho esto Shina tiro una leve carcajada

No me interesan tus marionetas, recuerda que tenemos que cobrar la recompensa por el pergamino que le quitamos a Kuroi-

Si, si, no me lo recuerdes, iré yo, claro si eso no te molesta-Shina se levanto de donde estaba sentada

Si, me molesta y mucho, siempre terminas te gastas el dinero que cobras por la recompensa en sake y en mujeres, ¿no crees que tu bisexualidad te esta llevando a altos niveles de alcoholismo?, deberías conseguirte un hombre para que te vaya quitando lo… ¿escuchaste eso?-

No me vengas con cosas, claro que no escuche nada-

Creo que no estas en tus 5 sentidos, Shina-Dijo un hombre entre las sombras

Amo, pensé que aun se encontraba en Kumo-Dijo Shina

Tengo una misión para ustedes, tienen que ir a Konoha para entregarle esta carta a la Hokage-Dijo Aquel hombre aventando un sobre con la carta-También quiero que le entreguen este sobre a mi compañero, el en este momento se encuentra en Konoha-Avento otro sobre

¿A Konoha?, ¿es cierto que ahí se encuentra el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?-Pregunto Shina

Así es, no quiero que le hagan daño, en especial tu Raitani, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado por el momento, después veremos que haremos con el-dijo aquel hombre aun entre las sombras

Pero amo, recuerde que su clan des…-Raitani fue interrumpido

¿ACASO TRATAS DESOVEDESERME DIRECTAMENTE?-Aquel hombre grito de enojo y en sus ojos se le activo el Sharingan de 3 aspas

Pero amo, el…-Alcanzo a decir Raitani, Shina solo se burlaba de el

Pero nada, no podrías hacerle nada en sus estado, además que mi compañero esta con el, el te acabaría en una fracción de segundo si intentaras tocarle el pelo al Kyubi, aun teniendo tu ******** ********, no podrás hacerle nada-Dijo aquel hombre

Esta bien-Dijo Raitani con su cabeza agachada

Ahora partan, yo cobrare la recompensa en Kiri-Aquel hombre tomo el pergamino que robo Shina y desapareció entre las sombras

Me da risa como te regaña el amo-Shina no aguanto mas y se hecho a reír

Cállate, que tú eres bisexual-Dijo Raitani enojado

Nada que ver BAKA-Shina nuevamente callo al suelo riendo a carcajadas

Vamonos ya, hay que entregar esto cuanto antes-Dijo Raitani, luego se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y se fue con dirección a Konoha

Espera, quiero reírme un poco mas de ti-Shina se levanto y le siguió el paso a su compañero aun burlándose de el

Mientras eso pasaba, en Konoha, más bien en la oficina de Tsunade, esta se encontraba conversando con su sensei

¿Pero quien seria descendiente del clan *******?-Pregunto Tsunade

Tal vez sea de clan de su madre, recuerda que el clan Uzumaki tenia demasiados enemigos, en especial el clan Nanakaze y el clan *******-Respondio Ryumaru

¿Entonces su sistema de chakra se encuentra "casi" destruido por que ese chakra de color morado que dice que usted vio trata de mezclarse con el chakra del Kyubi y el de Naruto?-Pregunto Nuevamente Tsunade

Así es queridísima Tsunade-chan, al parecer cuando le dije que podia curarlo se olvido de sus dos años que le restan de vida, ahora ya esta casi preparada su boda-respondio Ryumaru

Ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué no lo curo?-

Ya te lo dije Tsunade, cuando me enfrente con el vi en sus ojos una gran tristeza y según por lo que me mandaste en la carta, sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad, el estaba rendido, por eso te dije en el bar que primero tenia que ayudarse a si mismo-

Con que a eso se refería-

Aunque también podría curarse si despierta el ******** ******** antes de que muera-Menciono Ryumaru

Se alegrara cuando se lo diga-

No, Tsunade si le dices, te juro que aunque seas mi alumna, te mato-Dijo Ryumaru en tono serio

Pero Sensei… el…-

Tsunade, ¿recuerdas a Uchiha *****?-Pregunto Ryumaru

¿Al Uchiha que no podia copiar?, como no recordarlo, siempre se la pasaba tratando de conquistarme después del a muerte de Dan-Respondio Tsunade

Veo que aun lo recuerdas-Ryumaru soltó una pequeña risa

¿Pero el que tiene que ver con todo esto?-Pregunto Tsunade

El vendrá pronto, me dijo que mandaría a sus discípulos en unos días, no tardaran en llegar, después el y yo le ayudaremos a Naruto para ver podemos hacer que despierte el ******** ********-

Ya veo-

Bueno Tsunade-chan, me retiro, iré a un bar si no te importa-Dijo Ryumaru saliendo por la ventana

Nunca cambiara Sensei-Dijo Tsunade

Al día Siguiente se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Yamato encima del monumento Hokage, estaban terminando la casa en donde viviría Naruto y Hinata

Ahora una cerca para que nadie entre en tu propiedad-Yamato hizo una secuencia de sellos de manos y luego puso su mano izquierda en el suelo causando que una cerca de madera se formara alrededor de la nueva casa del rubio

Naruto, ¿no crees que es muy chica?-Pregunto Sasuke

No, es perfecta, no quiero una mansión, quiero una casa, no reconstruiré el clan Uzumaki, solo quiero tener una familia junto a mi Hinata-Contesto el rubio

Bueno, es tu decisión, con que seas feliz hermano-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida

Bueno es hora de hacer las invitaciones para la boda, queda muy poco tiempo para casarnos, alcabo que los demás nos ayudaran a hacerlas-Dijo Naruto

Así los 3 partieron rumbo a la casa del Uchiha para hacer las invitaciones

Mientras eso pasaba, en Uzu justamente llegaba Runa con sus discípulos

Bien, primero llamaremos la atención, después los deshacemos de ellos, ¿entendieron?-Dijo Runa

Hai-Dijeron todos al unísono

Bien ahora lancen un Jutsu de largo alcance contra las ruinas para llamar la atención-Dijo Runa haciendo una secuencia de sellos

Hai-Kira y Kytore realizaron una secuencia de sellos-**Elemento de Fuego: Gran Explosión de Dragón**-Dijo Kira mientras que Kytore hizo otro Jutsu-**Elemento de Viento: Gran Bala de Aire Comprimida**-Kytore lanzo su jutsu hacia el de su hermana haciendo que tuviera mas poder y causara mas destrucción

Runa realizo una secuencia de sellos y dijo-**Elemento de Fuego: Liberación de Dragón**-Runa lanzo una gran bola de fuego que lentamente se fue dividiendo en varias bolas de fuego con gran poder

Ryu hizo una secuencia de sellos y dijo-**Elemento de Viento: Gran Ráfaga de Viento**- Lanzo su Jutsu al de Runa para que Causara mas daño

Por otro lado Kagari apunto un lugar con el filo de su guadaña y dijo-**Elemento Yin: Gran Bola de Sombras**-De la nada una gran esfera de color negra se empezó a formar y la lanzo causando una gran explosión en el lugar de impacto

Kuroi levanto su guadaña y la empezó a girar en el aire, después dijo-**Elemento Yang: Lluvia Divina**-Dicho esto, varias esferas blancas salieron disparadas al aire para después caer sobre las ruinas haciendo una explosión mas fuerte que la que causo el Jutsu de su hermana

Los hermanos Uzumaki al escuchar las fuertes explosiones se prepararon para salir, antes de eso el hermano mayor Fudo hablo con sus hermanos

Hermanos, la que esta atacando es Runa junto a otras personas, Rikuto y Raijin, por mas que les gane el sentimiento contra las personas que estén con Runa, no hagan una tontería, ¿Entendieron?-Dijo Fudo

Rikuto y Raijin quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo su hermano mayor, así que todos salieron y aparecieron a 50 metros de donde estaba Runa, aparecieron en forma de círculo, haciendo que Fudo no pudiera ser visto

Creo que has vuelto Runa-Dijo Kai con indiferencia

Raijin y Rikuto se fijaron mejor en las personas que estaban con Runa

Raijin, ¿ya viste a las dos mujeres que están juntas?-Pregunto Rikuto sorprendido

No puede ser, ellas son…-

Raijin, ¿acaso me olvidaste?-Pregunto Kagari

Rikuto, ¿tu también me olvidaste?-Pregunto Kuroi

Ambos no salían de su asombro hasta que Fudo hablo

Mis hermanos te lo advirtieron Runa, ahora te eliminare de la faz de la tierra-Dijo Fudo tranquilamente

Yo diría que no, más bien, yo acabare con ustedes-Dijo Runa mostrando la **Jigoku No ken** dejando a todos los hermanos muy sorprendidos

Bien muchachos, comiencen-Dijo Runa que rápidamente se dirigió contra Fudo, Kira se lanzo en contra de Kai, Kytore y Ryu contra Takako y por ultimo Kagari y Kuroi contra Raijin y Rikuto


	15. El pasado de los hermanos elementales 1ª

Anteriormente en **La Última Batalla:**

Mis hermanos te lo advirtieron Runa, ahora te eliminare de la faz de la tierra-Dijo Fudo tranquilamente

Yo diría que no, más bien, yo acabare con ustedes-Dijo Runa mostrando la **Jigoku** **No** **ken** dejando a todos los hermanos muy sorprendidos

Bien muchachos, comiencen-Dijo Runa que rápidamente se dirigió contra Fudo, Kira se lanzo en contra de Kai, Kytore y Ryu contra Takako y por ultimo Kagari y Kuroi contra Raijin y Rikuto

Hola Rai-chan, hace mucho que no nos vemos-Dijo Kagari con tono amable pero liberando un aura asesina que ponía a cualquiera de rodillas

¿Kagari?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Raijin muy sorprendido

¿Qué no es obvio?, vine a acabar contigo, me destrozaste el corazón cuando me abandonaste, creo que te mereces un castigo por eso, fuiste un chico muy malo-Dijo Kagari apuntando su guadaña hacia Raijin

Pero no fue mi culpa, fue una orden directa de mi clan-Dijo Raijin en nerviosamente

No digas mentiras, tu le planeaste todo para que yo y mi hermana sufriéramos, **Elemento Yin: Danza de Oscuridad**-Kagari rápidamente se lanzo al ataque contra Raijin repartiendo patadas y golpes con su guadaña a Raijin, este solamente podia esquivarlos y bloquear los poderosos golpes que le daba Kagari

Por favor Kagari, no quiero pelear contigo-Pidió Raijin

Que lastima por que yo si-Kagari nuevamente se lanzo al ataque

Miren lo que tenemos aquí, el coyote viejo sigue con vida, me sorprende que aun vivas Rikuto-Dijo Kuroi con odio en sus palabras

Kuroi aléjate de aquí, no quiero lastimarte-Dijo Rikuto

No lo haré, me vengare por aquel día que decidiste abandonarme, **Elemento Yang: Juicio Divino**-De repente unas luces blancas empezaron a salir del suelo para después atacar a Rikuto

Por favor para, te lo suplico-Pidió Rikuto mientras esquivaba aquellas luces blancas

No lo haré, quiero arrancarte la cabeza, te odio-Dijo Kuroi al momento en que se lanzo al ataque contra Rikuto

**Flash Back**

Era un día de primavera en una pequeña aldea, dos pequeños salían de aquella aldea hacia el bosque

¿Tu crees que ya hayan llegado?-pregunto un niño de cabello rojo y despeinado (como Naruto), traía un pantalón azul, una sudadera negra y una bufanda de camuflaje

No lo se Raijin, tal vez no vayan, es muy poco probable-Respondio un niño de cabello rojo y corto, traía un pantalón ninja de color negro y una playera blanca con el símbolo de un remolino en la espalda

Si no vamos nunca lo sabremos-Dijo Raijin

Pero es malo, nos meteremos en problemas-Dijo aquel chico

No importa, o dime, ¿no te gusta Kuroi-chan?-Pregunto Raijin

Si me gusta… es solo que no quiero meterme en problemas-Dijo aquel chico

No te preocupes Rikuto, solo iremos y volveremos, después le diremos ha nuestros padres sobre ellas, ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Raijin

No lo se-contesto el pequeño Rikuto

Anda vamos, ya casi llegamos-Así lo chicos se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a una laguna, ahí se encontraban dos chicas

Hasta que llegan-dijo una chica de cabello rubio, traía solamente un vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla

Perdón, esque tuvimos que esperar un poco para poder venir-Respondio Raijin

Excusas, solamente excusas-Dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro, traía un vestido parecido al de su hermana pero este era de color negro

No te enojes Kuroi-chan, ya estamos aquí que tal si… te aviento al agua-Rikuto lanzo a esa chica al agua

Oye eso fue grosero de tu parte-Dijo la chica rubia

A si, me olvide de ti… tu también vas al agua-Raijin lanzo a aquella chica al agua

Son unos idiotas, eran nuestros vestidos favoritos-Dijeron las chicas al unísono

No importa, se secaran-Raijin empezó a caminar de espaldas y empezó a correr-Bala de cañón-Raijin se lanzo a la laguna haciendo que se mojaran las chicas y también que se mojara Rikuto

Al salir a la superficie las chicas le empezaron a arrojar agua con sus manos

Basta chicas, lo siento, ya por favor-Dijo Raijin tratando de cubrirse del agua

No, esto es por haberme aventado-Dijo la chica rubia

Rikuto por favor ayúdame-Pidió Raijin

Siempre metiéndote en problemas-Rikuto tomo vuelo y se lanzo a la laguna, en el momento que estaba en el aire dijo-**Elemento Tierra: Gran Caparazón de Roca**-A Rikuto se le formo un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda y callo rápidamente al agua causando que Raijin y las chicas se separaran, luego salio de la superficie-estas contento-Dijo Rikuto volteando a ver a Raijin

Claro que si-Raijin rió levemente-Lo bueno esque ellas no saben su afinidad de chakra, si no estuviéramos en problemas-Dijo Raijin en tono de burla

De repente una mano grande de color blanca tomo a Raijin por la sudadera y lo levanto-¿Estas Seguro Raijin-chan?-Pregunto Kuroi

Kuroi, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, es sorprendente-Dijo Rikuto

Muy fácil, mi hermana y yo estuvimos practicando y pudimos formar lo que ves ahora-respondio ella

¿Ósea que también Kagari-chan puede hacerlo?-Pregunto Raijin

Si-Kagari empezó a formar un gran brazo de color negro que agarro a Rikuto por la espalda

Es sorprendente-Dijeron los dos chicos

Si lo se-Respondio Kagari con una sonrisa

Mientras en la aldea de aquellos dos chicos, dos jóvenes estaban hablando en privado

Por favor Fudo, enséñame, te aseguro que lo haré bien-Pidió una joven de cabello rojo y ondulado

Runa, si el maestro de Fuinjutsu no te pudo enseñar, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si te podré enseñar?-Pregunto el joven Fudo

Pero es tu novia la que te lo esta pidiendo-Dijo Runa

Lo siento Runa, me temo decirte que no tienes habilidad alguna-Dijo Fudo

Esta bien, lo entiendo-Runa se levanto de aquel lugar y empezó a caminar

Runa no te vallas-pidió Fudo

Tengo que hacerlo, habrá otras personas que si puedan ayudarme-Dijo Runa, en eso un anciano se atravesó en su camino

Hola Runa, te he estado buscando, por favor sígueme-Pidió aquel anciano

Si pero por favor espere un momento-Dijo Runa, luego se acerco a Fudo y le dio un beso en los labios-Fudo, terminamos, espero que no te lo tomes a pecho, pero habrá alguien que si sea capaz de tener habilidades-Dicho esto se fue de aquel lugar corriendo

Runa por favor espera-Pidió Fudo mientras corría a alcanzar a Runa pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla

Runa siguió al anciano y entraron a una mansión grande, al llegar entraron a una habitación donde estaban los lideres de esa aldea

¿Me pidieron que viniera?-Pregunto Runa

Así es Runa, te llamamos por tus habilidades-Dijo el mismo anciano que la trajo

Pero si yo no tengo ninguna habilidad-Dijo Runa tristemente

Exactamente por eso Runa, quedas excluida del Clan Uzumaki-Dijo un anciano

¿Exiliada?, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Runa

Ósea que ya no podrás volver a esta aldea ni tener contacto alguno con los miembros del clan, ¿quedo claro?, ahora Ace te llevara lejos de la aldea para que ya no vuelvas-Dijo una anciana

No, por favor, les prometo que aprenderé, tendré habilidades-Dijo Runa casi llorando

Lo siento Runa, pero esta decidido, desde este momento quedas exiliada del Clan Uzumaki-Dijo el anciano que la trajo, luego agrego-Ace hazte cargo de ella

Un guardia se acerco a Runa y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que Runa quedara inconciente

Asegúrate que muera de inanición y que no te sigua a la aldea, ¿entendiste?-Pregunto una anciana

Claro-Rápidamente Ace se fue de la aldea para poder dejar a Runa fuera de la aldea


End file.
